Preparatoria-Hogwarts
by Arya-Daenerys
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el ministerio hiciera un proyecto de intercambio a una escuela muggle?, Draco y Hermione están incluidos en el programa para aprender a vivir como muggles y digamos que a Draco no le va también como espera pero a Hermione, Harry, Ron y los demás tampoco, sera una experiencia nueva e... inolvidable
1. Chapter 1

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1**

"**El nuevo proyecto"**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen si no a J.K. Rowling.**

**Bien, este es un pequeño proyecto que se le ocurrió a Jessica después de la "depresión post-examen" jajaja, pero me gustó mucho la idea y decidimos publicarlo. **

**Tenemos en mente unos 2 Dramiones más aparte de este y de el "Intercambio de casas", así que no se preocupen llevaremos los dos fics al mismo tiempo y no descuidaremos ninguno.**

**Espero que les guste y manden Reviews que nos encanta tomarnos un tiempo para leerlos y responderlos, no saben la alegría que nos da cuando los leemos juntas.**

Prólogo

Arrastraba su equipaje, que por alguna razón pesaba la mitad de lo que debería, por los andenes de King Cross, a cursar su séptimo y último año.

Al terminar la guerra mágica, en lo que restó del año, los estudiantes, maestros y algunos voluntarios se dedicaron a la reconstrucción del castillo, como dicho año la educación fue "controlada" por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el ministerio declaró aquel último curso como "No valido"; así que cada estudiante tenía que repetir su año anterior para desgracia de muchos, pero no para Hermione, ya que así, terminaría sus estudios y se graduaría con todos sus compañeros de curso, bueno, con casi todos...

La guerra había dejado un hueco enorme en Hermione, todo había salido relativamente bien, Harry venció Voldemort, pero aun así, la chica sentía que algo importante le hacía falta.

Pero ya estaría de vuelta en el colegio, todo sería como antes, claro, prácticamente, ya que pasados tales sucesos no se podría decir que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, después de todo, una guerra deja todo tipo de pérdidas, y estas a su vez, dejan heridas, o bien, cicatrices que nunca cerrarán del todo. El caso es que aquellos hoyos cavados en una guerra ya no pueden ser llenados de nuevo, no tan fácilmente…

…...

Había llegado una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a la mansión Malfoy y uno de los miles de elfos domésticos que trabajaban ahí le llevó la carta a su amo Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Malfoy tuvo la carta entre sus manos bufó, pues no pensaba regresar a ese mugre colegio lleno de sangres sucias, además que de seguro iba a ir la insufrible de Granger, la comadreja y Potty.

Potter había testificado a su favor después de la caída de Voldemort, así que fue puesto en libertad sin ningún cargo más que terminar sus estudios, y eso no le agradaba a Draco ya que sentía que le debía algo al cabeza rajada.

Después de que concentrara sus pensamientos nuevamente en la supuesta carta algo le llamó la atención, en el sobre aparte de:

Mr. D. L. Malfoy

The Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire

Venía el sello de Hogwarts pero también a un lado se encontraba el sello del ministerio de magia.

"Señor, Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le solicita obligatoriamente su presencia el primero de Septiembre en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para completar su séptimo curso, que por cuestiones de fuerza mayor no pudo completar.

Este año no va a ser necesario que compre sus artículos escolares en el callejón Diagon puesto que el Ministerio de magia y la presente institución hemos decido un proyecto en el cual los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año deberán ir a la "Royal Russell Preparatory School" en Croydon, Surrey quien no sepa lo que es una preparatoria, es una escuela para muggles, con el propósito de que aprendan a convivir con personas no mágicas y evitar una segunda guerra mágica.

Gracias por su atención

Minerva McGonagall".

Directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Después de esa carta el rubio se dio cuenta que había otra pequeña carta debajo.

"Nuevos útiles escolares

Estos les servirán para poder estudiar en una escuela muggle, y les recomendamos que los compren en una "papelería muggle":

*Cuadernos cuadriculados, rayados o blancos dependiendo de cómo los prefieran

*Plumas de tinta, principalmente negra

*Lápices, gomas, sacapuntas, tijeras

*Una mochila o bolso para guardar sus cosas."

Draco, al no entender nada de lo que decía en la lista, supo en ese momento que no iba a ser una gran idea, ni siquiera iba a ser su mejor año.

…...

Harry, Ron y Hermione también habían recibido esas cartas, a Harry y Hermione no se les veía muy animados, pero tampoco estaban muy desorientados de lo que era una escuela muggle.

Al parecer a la chica se le veía un poco más entusiasmada que el niño que vivió después de haber leído los motivos por los cuales habían decidido dicho proyecto, al fin todos los de Hogwarts que la llamaron sangre sucia o muggle sabrían lo que de verdad es ser un muggle y no les haría fácil su estancia ahí a los Slytherins , en especial a una persona que odiaba con todo su ser: Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quiénes crees que también estén incluidos en este proyecto? –Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pues no creo que tantos, recuerda que muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron y a otros se los llevaron del país –dijo el moreno pensativo

-Yo creo que estarán Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Luna, nosotros, Ginny, Padma y Parvati, Finch-Fletchey, entre otros.

-Sí, Herms tiene razón –El pelirrojo últimamente estaba siendo muy cariñoso con Hermione, y le daba la razón a todo.

Hermione no era tonta y sabía que le gustaba a Ron, pero por desgracia ella no sentía nada por él mas que una amistad, pues era como salir con tu hermano, eso no era correcto.

Una vez que Ron se fuera a la cocina a comer algo como era de costumbre y que Hermione se subiera a leer, Harry buscó a Ginny por toda la madriguera y cuando por fin tuvo suerte la vio sobre una escoba.

Se veía tan bonita aquella pelirroja con su cabello ondeándose por el viento, Harry ya se había dado cuenta que estaba muy enamorado de Ginny desde su sexto curso cuando anduvieron un tiempo, pero después de la muerte de Dumbledore le pidió a la chica que se alejara de él, porque podría salir lastimada, y ahora que había acabado con Voldemort y la guerra, estaba listo para tener una relación con Ginny.

-Hey, Ginny –gritó el chico para que la ojiazul le escuchara.

-Enseguida bajo –unos momentos después de que dejara la escoba a un lado se acercó al exGryffindor - ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Bueno, yo, tu sabes que… -esto era realmente difícil, pero no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos que estaban a punto de estallar de su corazón – Ginny, ya ha acabado la guerra, y no sé si recuerdes que te pedí que te alejaras de mi por Tom Ryddle pero ahora que ya no está...¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

-Sí, claro que si –Ginny se le abalanzó mientras lo abrazaba, estaba muy contenta su vida no podía ir mejor, y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.

…...

Cuando llegó el primero de Septiembre todos los chicos estaban ya en el anden 9 3/4 , pues la gran mayoría iban a tomar clases a Hogwarts pero unos cuantos no iban precisamente allá ese año.

La directora los reunió a todos en el antiguo vagón de prefectos, entre los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí eran:

Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Padma y Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan.

En ese vagón predominaban los Slytherins y los Gryffindors.

-Como ya sabrán, ustedes se irán a un colegio muggle llamado Preparatoria y cursaran el quinto semestre, en las preparatorias hay 6 semestres, que dos de ellos corresponden a un año. Su estancia será solo de 6 meses, y quiero que se comporten en ese tiempo, obviamente no pueden usar magia mientras estén en la escuela, ni hablar sobre la existencia de la magia ante ningún muggle.

-Después de que acaben sus clases irán a un edificio de departamentos cerca de la escuela en la que todos ustedes vivirán, en dicho lugar si podrán hacer magia, utilizar sus varitas, etc. Pero en ese mismo departamento mágico vivirá un profesor con ustedes para que los supervise, lo sorteamos y le tocó a la profesora Sprout.

-Ahora- continuó McGonagall-En la escuela hay diferentes grupos de clases y cada grupo tienen profesores y horarios diferentes, en este momento nombrare quien pertenece a cada grupo.

-Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood y Justin Finch-Fletchey en el grupo 701 –en ese momento a Draco y Hermione les iba a dar un paro cardiaco, ¿Vivir seis meses con su peor enemigo?, ¿Y por si fuera poco rodeado de Muggles? Pensó el ojigris.

-Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom y Padma Patil en el 702

-Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil y Theodore Nott en el 703

-Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ginny Weasley en el 704

…...

El expreso de Hogwarts hizo una primera parada, dejó a los mencionados en Surrey, pues ahí estaba la escuela… Harry ya sabía de qué escuela se trataba, por haber vivido con los Dursley varios años y escucharlos presumir que su hijo Dudders iría a esa escuela, pues era la más prestigiosa de Surrey.

Pero a pesar de que el ojiverde podía ir a visitarlos ni siquiera se le ocurrió ir a esa casa, mientras más la evitara mejor.

Lo primero que hicieron fue llegar a sus nuevos hogares, era un lugar prácticamente calmado con casas y edificios no muy grandes muy parecido a los suburbios, se trataba de un edificio departamental no muy sencillo pero tampoco muy costoso, exclusivo para los estudiantes de Hogwarts que contaba con más de cuatro pisos.

La profesora Sprout, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba usando ropa muggle, les pidió que escogieran piso, cuarto y compañero o compañera de cuarto.

-Bien, son libres de escoger su cuarto y a cualquier compañero-Espetó con cierta desgana

-¡Genial!-Interrumpió Blaise Zabini, quien pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica más cercana-Abbott y yo estaremos en el cuarto del fondo…-le dijo guiñándole a una sonrojada Hannah Abbott.

-Pero que indecencia señor Zabini, obviamente chicos y chicas separados.- Acusó la profesora algo enfadada a lo que Blaise bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

Luna escogió a Hermione, ya que como estaban en el mismo grupo sería más fácil a la hora del estudio, y las dos chicas se dirigieron al último piso por petición de Luna pero con la condición de que Hermione escogiera cuarto.

A Draco y a Blaise también se les ocurrió irse al último piso, sin saber quiénes serían sus otras dos compañeras.

La profesora Sprout fue piso por piso para explicarles las reglas de convivencia, pues cada piso mágico era como una casa, lo único que tenía cada cuarto diferente eran dos camas y un baño, todo lo demás como la cocina o la sala de estar estaba afuera y tenían que compartirlo.

Cuando la profesora regordeta llegó al último piso todos los chicos se sentaron en la sala.

-¡No puede ser!-Gritaron Hermione, Draco y Blaise al unísono mientras Luna inclinaba la cabeza confundida por la reacción de los chicos.

-Granger-Espetó Draco tratando de mantener la calma-Tu y Lunática se irán a otro piso. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¿Quién te crees para darnos ordenes Malfoy?!-Gritó la castaña-A parte ya nos anotamos, ustedes váyanse a otro piso.

-Nosotros ya nos anotamos también, así que se largan o…

-Calmate Draco, a mí no me molesta, mientras Lunática y Granger inviten a su amiga pelirroja todo está bien-Opinó Blaise sonriéndole a las chicas.

-Nos quedaremos en este piso Malfoy y ustedes se irán a….

La chica no pudo terminar su frase debido a la presencia de la profesora Sprout.

-Muy bien, estas son las reglas de convivencia:

1). No pueden cambiar de cuarto o de piso, se quedaran con estos compañeros hasta que el su estancia aquí termine.

2).Cada uno de ustedes se encargará de una tarea de la casa en específico y en este pergamino mágico escribiré sus nombres y las tareas que llevaran a cabo, si no realizan dicha tarea automáticamente se pondrá un tache en su nombre, después de 5 taches o más bien 5 tareas no cumplidas se les castigará la varita.

3).Para comprender mejor a los muggles, los deberes de la higiene de su piso se realizaran sin magia.

4).Podrán usar magia para otras actividades que no sea las que escribiré en el pergamino en un momento.

-Ahora que ya les dije las reglas básicas de convivencia continuaremos con su pergamino, leeré sus nombres y les diré las tareas que están disponibles para hacer.

-Realizar las compras, que consisten en la comida, productos que necesiten sus demás compañeros, ropa, etc.

-Hacer la comida para todos los habitantes de piso.

-Lavar la ropa de todos sus compañeros.

-Limpieza de los cuartos y demás piso.

-Ahora procederé con la lectura de sus nombres y decidirán que tareas quieren hacer, yo creo que lo más adecuado sería primero las damas. Hermione Jean Granger

-Quiero realizar las compras profesora –dicho esto en su nombre se escribió mágicamente la palabra "compras"

-Muy bien, la siguiente Luna Lovegood

-Yo quiero hacer la comida –cuando dijo eso, todos supieron, e incluso Hermione, que no era una buena idea ¿Qué tal si le ponía una de sus cosas raras y terminaban todos envenenados?

A la profesora no le importó la cara que hicieron los demás cuando la rubia dijo eso y continuó.

-Blaise Zabini

-Prefiero Lavar la ropa, creo que es más fácil…

-Y por último…

-Ya sé, lo que sobra –dijo el rubio con una mueca de asco.

-Bien, sus uniformes ya se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones, en 20 minutos nos vemos afuera para indicarles el camino al colegio.-Concluyó la profesora retirándose.

Así que sin dirigirse palabra alguna los chicos y chicas entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse. El uniforme consistía en una camisa algo formal color crema acompañada de un saco color azul obscuro con redondos botones dorados, y unos pantalones, falda en el caso de las chicas, color grisáceo.

-Vaya Granger, ¿Dónde ocultabas esas curvas?-Espetó Blaise mirando a la chica de abajo hacia arriba cuando hubieron salido de cambiarse.

-Eres repulsivo Zabini-Resopló Hermione. Su uniforme le quedaba demasiado apretado para su gusto, la falda demasiado corta y su blusa haciéndole resaltar partes que ella no quería, en cambio a Luna, por ser tan pequeña y delgada, le quedaba grande y holgado como la ojimiel hubiera deseado con toda su alma.

-Odio admitirlo Blaise, pero tiene razón-Dijo Draco arrastrando palabras-No tengo idea de que curvas estás hablando, yo solo veo una sangre sucia de sexo indefinido-Mintió, en realidad la chica no se veía nada mal, pero no podía admitirlo nunca enfrente de Granger.

…...

Ya afuera de los departamentos, la profesora Sprout les indicó el camino para llegar a la preparatoria, quedaba a unas cuantas calles cerca, pero como ya se les hacía tarde tuvieron que tomar el autobús que hacía paradas casi enfrente.

Llegaron rápidamente para fortuna de todos, pues el trayecto que duró unos cinco minutos no fue muy agradable para la mayoría de los Slytherins, quienes se la pasaron quejándose y hablando mal de los muggles como las criaturas más terribles y repugnantes del universo. Al bajar todos abrieron la boca asombrados, la preparatoria Royal Russell era lo que le seguía de diferente a Hogwarts, en vez de un gran castillo milenario, era un complejo de edificios modernos de unos 3 pisos cada uno y al lado lo que parecía una gran zona para actividades deportivas, rodeados de un vasto campo de pasto recién cortado, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts entraron un poco más entusiasmados dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas.

Hermione, Draco, Luna y Justin estaban parados enfrente del salón del grupo 701 sin saber qué hacer, la clase ya había comenzado. Todos se vieron entre sí, hasta que la castaña, resoplando, se atrevió a llamar a la puerta del aula.

-Sí, adelante-Se escuchó una voz adulta, a lo que Hermione abrió la puerta completamente.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-Cuestionó un profesor de estatura baja, medio calvo y fácilmente de unos 45 años de edad.

-Bueno…nosotros…-Titubeó Hermione.

-Me parece que nos toca clase aquí-Espetó Justin ya que la chica se había quedado sin saber que decir.

El profesor los miró detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos hasta que se golpeó la frente-¡Ah sí!, ustedes son los de intercambio del Colegio Hogwarts, pasen, pasen y preséntense.

Los chicos dudaron un momento y terminaron entrando y parándose al frente ganando varias miradas curiosas por parte de todo el salón.

-Bien, empieza tú,-Señaló a Hermione, la cual había entrado primero.

-Ehh…Soy Hermione Granger-dijo la chica algo apenada sonrojándose ligeramente provocando que muchos chicos la vieran con interés.

-Justin Finch-Fletchey-Continuó el chico.

-Luna Lovegood-Espetó la rubia sonriente evocando ternura.

-Draco Malfoy-Concluyó el chico con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mirando hacía la ventana del aula, haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran.

-De acuerdo, pues bienvenidos, siéntense en los lugares vacíos, ustedes dos ahí y los otros por allá.

Draco se sentó en la banca de hasta el fondo pegada a la ventana y Hermione a su derecha, mientras que Luna en uno de los lugares de al frente y Justin en el otro extremo del salón.

Draco miró repulsivamente a su alrededor meditando, estaría en esa clase por 6 meses con la Lunática, el sangre sucia, la sabelotodo de Granger y varios muggles, sí, definitivamente ese iba a ser su peor año.

...

**La Royal Russell Preparatory si existe y por supuesto no nos pertenece.**

**Cabe decir que Preparatoria o bachillerato es la escuela que se cursa entre los 15-17 o 18 años aquí en México, ¿Cómo le llaman en su país?, y claro, en Reino Unido vendría siendo la Secundaria pero decidimos dejarlo como preparatoria, después de todo es ficticio :D**

**Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 2**

**Complicaciones**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Por lo general este fic tendrá capítulos muchos más grandes que ****Intercambio de casas,**** por ellos pedimos de su comprensión de que nos tardemos en escribir, además que estamos un poco decaídas por las calificaciones pero seguimos aquí y con muchos mas proyectos.**

**Pero muchísimas gracias por seguirnos y por sus bellos reviews jeje**

A pesar de que solamente llevaba unos treinta minutos, Hermione se la estaba pasando de maravilla en la preparatoria Royal Rusell, además que de que había muchos muggles atractivos para su gusto, el ver la cara de pánico en Draco Malfoy no tenía precio, ella se aprovecharía de su situación como una especie de venganza por insultarla durante siete años, oh sí, por fin Malfoy se las pagaría ¿Y qué mejor forma que convivir con muggles y vivir como ellos?

El profesor que los hizo presentarse impartía la materia de matemáticas y se hacía llamar el Señor Topall, por lo que restó de la clase se la pasó explicando las normas y la manera en que funcionaban las cosas en la escuela y al parecer parecía bastante "especial" ya que cada vez que hablaba veía coquetamente a Malfoy y a Justin.

-Bien chicos nuevos, como dice su horario, tienen historia, la maestra llegará en unos minutos-Les reiteró-Nos vemos mañana jóvenes-Concluyó el señor Topall retirándose del aula. Inmediatamente surgió un escándalo de gritos por parte de los estudiantes muggles y algunos listos para inundar de preguntas a los nuevos.

-¡Qué rayos!-Gritó Draco tapando sus oídos.

-A esto se le llama euforia después de clase -dijo Hermione que estaba a su lado disfrutando del rostro frustrado del ojigris- tranquilo, te acostumbrarás...o tal vez no.

-¡Granger tú...

-¡Hola!-Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos de los asientos de enfrente interrumpiendo a Draco.

-Hola-Saludó Hermione, Draco solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de lado.

-Hermione y Draco ¿verdad?-Dijo el chico que estaba delante de la castaña.

-Así es-Afirmó la chica, a lo que Draco bufó, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre?, pero no valía la pena reclamarle, al fin solo se trataba de un simple muggle más inferior que un elfo doméstico.

-Ya...yo me llamo Scott-volvió a hablar el chico, era delgado de cabello castaño claro y bien parecido.

-Y yo Matt-dijo el otro que tenía un aspecto más rebelde y de mata negra.

-Mucho gusto-Les sonrió Hermione.

-Igualmente-Esta vez habló Matt- Por cierto, nunca he oído hablar de Hogwarts, ¿Dónde está?

-Ah, en Irlanda-contestó la ojimiel

-Oh no debe ser muy conocida, ¿Y cómo es?

-Eh pues...

Y se escuchó un portazo que hizo que todos guardaran silencio, la profesora había llegado.

...

Por otro lado en el grupo 704 Blaise, Ginny, Seamus y Dean entraron a su respectivo salón igualmente teniendo que pasar por las bochornosas presentaciones ante la clase.

-Vaya pequeña Weasley, tú también te lo tenías bien escondido -Dijo Blaise mirando seductoramente al cuerpo de la pelirroja sentada delante de él.

-Oh ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta Zabini?-dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego y provocando que el moreno se quedara atónito, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica.

-No, pero ahora te das mucho a desear-Argumentó guiñándole.

-Lo sé, pero tus coqueteos no funcionan conmigo-Espetó sonriendo de lado.

-Tal vez necesite usar otras tácticas, pero te aseguro que las normales funcionarían con todas las chicas de aquí.

-No lo creo, tus conquistas se basan en hablarles acerca de tu fortuna y tu influyente familia-Dijo la chica sarcásticamente-Y aquí no puedes mencionarlo, así que no servirá.

-No me subestimes pelirroja, te apuesto a que en una semana tendré a todas las chicas del salón rendidas a mis pies.

-Si claro-Empezó a reír- Y yo te apuesto a que no conseguirás más de dos en los seis meses que estemos aquí.

-Me parece perfecto y si gano saldrás en una cita conmigo.

-Acepto el reto, pero si pierdes te pondrás un vestido y correrás con él por todo el colegio gritando lo "hermosa" que luces.

-De acuerdo, es un trato-Espetó sin dudarlo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Está bien-Dijo Ginny dándole la mano triunfante y arrepintiéndose a los cinco segundos, ¿Por qué hizo esa apuesta?, si perdía tendría que salir con Zabini, ella ya estaba con Harry y era muy feliz, no debía estar por ahí jugando con otros hombres, no debía más si podía.

…...

Llegó la hora del almuerzo donde todos los grupos salían de sus respectivos salones a platicar, beber, comer y hasta jugar pero ese día el trío de oro, como los llamaban en el mundo mágico después de la guerra, se juntó para almorzar juntos y pasar un poco de tiempo unidos.

La cafetería de aquel colegio, nada parecida al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, era un espacio amplio con un gran ventanal que daba a un jardín, estaba llena de modernas mesas redondas con cuatro o cinco sillas alrededor de estas, maquinas expendedoras de bebidas o frituras y una barra donde los estudiantes cogían una bandeja y los empleados de ahí les servían en esta el almuerzo del día.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido? –Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida

-Pues a mí bien, no me quejo-dijo Harry-Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a que la comida se sirviera sola.

-Tienen mucha suerte, ustedes no tienen que convivir con Malfoy "odio a todos los muggles" -Dijo Hermione haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Y qué les parece el programa? –Preguntó la castaña velozmente.

-Está bien pero sin duda no hay nada como Hogwarts –Contestó el ojiverde alzando los brazos

-Es un asco, no me gusta no poder hacer magia, además esta escuela es muy diferente y no me gustan mis compañeros –Ron lo dijo sin pensar

-¡Así que los muggles te parecen un asco! –escupió la castaña molesta, últimamente casi todo lo que decía Ron le molestaba y lo curioso es que no tenía una razón en específico para hacerlo.

-No Herms, nunca….

-Ya olvídalo, siempre tienes que arruinar todo –Hermione no lo dejó terminar cuando ya estaba preparada para irse de ahí –Y te recuerdo que mi familia es muggle, y te pido que la respetes.

Harry suspiró, otra vez se enojarían sus amigos, parecían niños chiquitos, lo que no se dio cuenta es que un par de estudiantes escucharon a Hermione.

Aquellos muggles que habían escuchado y visto a la castaña irse se preguntaron si era algún lenguaje secreto, puesto que había mencionado aquella desconocida palabra "muggle" y ellos no la entendían, pero sí, debía de ser un lenguaje entre amigos, tipo clave morse, o tal vez el idioma "f" que en algún tiempo ya lejano se había puesto de moda.

En otra parte de la cafetería, los Slytherin también estaban reunidos en una mesa.

-Esto es horrible, ¿Cómo les ha ido?-Espetó Pansy Parkinson resoplando

-Bastante bien, las clases son interesantes-Opinó Theodore Nott

-Si claro...-esta vez habló Draco- son peores que dos horas seguidas de historia de la magia con Binns.

-Draco tiene razón Nott, son horribles no entiendo ni la mitad de las palabras que dicen, y está lleno de asquerosos muggles.- de nuevo habló la chica.

-No es para tanto y aparte la comida no está tan mal-Espetó Theo al mismo tiempo que abría su leche en cajita.

-Sólo espero que esté limpia-Expresó Draco viendo su bandeja con inseguridad-Por cierto, ¿Y Blaise?

-Debe estar en busca de nuevas conquistas-Dijo Pansy con indiferencia.

-Y ya empezó de nuevo…-Resopló Theo colocando su mano en la frente.

-No tiene vergüenza, liándose con Muggles, que asco-Concluyó el rubio.

…...

Después de el almuerzo, el grupo 701 entró en su aula diez minutos antes a relajarse un poco y esperar la siguiente clase.

Draco se sentía un poco mejor ahora que había comido algo "decente" y había conversado con sus otros compañeros de Slytherin, ya no era temprano y el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor irradiando bastante calor, así que el rubio abrió la ventana al lado de su banca, se deshizo de su azulado saco, se arremangó la camisa y se sentó recostado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza disfrutando un poco del aire.

-Wow-Interrumpieron Matt y Scott, que por supuesto, Draco ya había olvidado sus nombres pocos segundos después de que se presentaron.

El ojigris sobresaltó por la sorpresa y les esbozó una de sus típicas muecas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué les sorprende tanto?-Interrumpió Hermione mientras llegaba a sentarse.

-Es cool-Respondió Scott

-Sí, genial tu tatuaje hermano-Opinó Matt dándole un golpe amistoso a Draco.

Los dos magos palidecieron, en especial Draco ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sucio muggle a tocarle y a llamarle hermano?, y lo peor, se le había olvidado que aún tenía su marca tenebrosa.

-Ehh…Si…-consiguió articular el exSlytherin.

-¿Qué significa?-Cuestionó Scott analizando mejor la marca.

Draco se tensó aún más, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era la marca del Lord Tenebroso qué quiso dominar al mundo mágico?, y miró a Hermione con cara de ayúdame o te mato. La chica se relajó un poco, sabía que Malfoy fue obligado a tener esa marca, así que decidió echarle una mano solo por esta vez.

-Ehh…es el logo…de…la banda, su banda de música-Inventó rápidamente.

-Genial, ¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Matt.

-Ahh…"Death Eaters"-De nuevo habló la chica.

-Buen nombre, ¿Y qué tocas o qué?

-Es vocalista-, -Guitarra-Dijeron al unísono Hermione y Draco respectivamente.

-Canta y es guitarrista…-Concluyó la ojimiel nerviosa.

-Oh entonces eres el líder-Espetó Scott sorprendido.

-Obviamente-Contestó Draco siguiendo la mentira, si tenía una banda, aunque fuera imaginaria, por supuesto que él sería el líder.

En ese momento el profesor de química entró en el salón provocado que todo el alumnado se sentara en sus respectivos pupitres.

El profesor empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón pero Draco no sabía qué hacer, al ver que la castaña abría su "cuaderno" y utilizaba algo raro para escribir lo que estaba poniendo el profesor decidió hacer lo mismo, pero… ¿Cómo empezar?

Lo más inteligente que pudo hacer el rubio fue buscar el objeto que estaba usando la castaña para escribir entre sus cosas, pues si la sangre sucia tenía uno, él debía tener otro, y como lo supuso ahí estaba, ese pequeño tubito que Draco no sabía para que era.

Intento agarrarlo con sus manos, pero era demasiado grande, él nunca había escrito con eso, pues las plumas que usaban en el mundo mágico eran livianas y delgadas.

Por más que quiso que pintara el pequeño bolígrafo que tenía entre sus manos no podía escribir correctamente, estuvo tentado a ponerle un hechizo para que escribiera solo pero sabía que era romper las reglas y era lo que menos necesitaba, así que se dignó a solo poner atención a la clase.

Hermione notó que el rubio no escribía.

-Anota eso, es importante –su voz era más bien como una orden.

-Claro mamá –dijo sarcástico el chico

-No sabes usar un bolígrafo ¿verdad? –la castaña le sonrió con una mezcla de burla y ternura.

-No- dijo enojado, ¿Por qué Granger tenía que adivinar todo lo que pasaba?

Hermione empezó a reír en silencio, ver a Malfoy es esa clase de apuros lo superaba todo.

-De acuerdo-Habló el profesor-Aquí está toda la práctica, ahora iremos al laboratorio a llevarla a cabo, está bastante sencilla y es individual, los nuevos no deben tener problemas.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, ella había estudiado un poco de química en vacaciones, y no era muy sencilla, esa práctica sería perfecta para comenzar su pequeña venganza.

Todo el grupo se trasladó a un moderno laboratorio y se acomodaron en las mesas de la misma forma que en el salón colocándose batas blancas, muy extrañas para el hurón.

-Ya están las sustancias en sus mesas, tienen una hora-Ordenó el maestro.

-Granger, dame tu apunte-ordenó el chico

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, tú eres el que no anotó-Hermione estaba disfrutando bastante de aquello.

-No es mi culpa no saber usar un boligramo-Se cruzó de brazos y la chica comenzó a reír.

-Es bolígrafo-espetó-Está bien lo pondré en medio para que puedas ver, igual no creo que te salga.

-Ya lo veremos-Y los dos chicos comenzaron a trabajar, era más sencillo de lo que Draco imaginaba, era igual que pociones solo que los ingredientes eran distintos y tenían nombres bastante extraños. Empezó a mezclar las sustancias hasta que no supo que hacer.

-¿Hervirla?, ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso sin un puto caldero?-le reclamó a Hermione quien rio de nuevo.

-Con ese matraz y el mechero-Dijo señalando dichos objetos.

-Ya lo sabía Granger, te probaba haber que tan estúpida eres-Dijo el rubio rápidamente y siguió trabajando.

-Lo que digas Malfoy-Dijo casi para sí, en realidad a ella le estaba costando bastante trabajo dicho experimento, se suponía que la sustancia creada tenía que tornarse de un color café al oxidarse, pero la de Hermione no pasaba del rojo oscuro.

Veinte minutos después aún seguía intentando, pero nada, no sabía exactamente que estaba mal, pero aún tenía tiempo y nadie había acabado aún, eso la relajaba un poco.

-Ya acabe-Dijo Draco en voz alta para captar la atención del profesor, quien se acercó para examinar su trabajo.

-Está perfecto-Evaluó admirado mientras buscaba en su lista-Señor…Malfoy ¿cierto? Tiene 10, ya puede irse. El chico orgulloso de sí mismo se retiró del aula no sin antes dedicarle una mueca de lado victoriosa a la chica.

Hermione se encontraba indignadísima, no podía creer que el hurón haya hecho bien algo muggle, resopló, eso debía ser suerte, pero se acabaría, porque mañana tendrían matemáticas y la chica estaba segura de que a Malfoy no le serían tan fáciles, su plan "malvado" aún seguía en pie.

…...

Todos los chicos entraron cansados a sus departamentos después del primer día de escuela, como cada grupo tenía su horario diferente, unos llegaron más temprano que otros, y el 701 fue el que llegó más tarde para su mala fortuna.  
En el último piso mágico, Draco entró exhausto tumbándose rápidamente en el sillón.  
-Mal día ¿Eh?-Dijo un sonriente moreno que también estaba sentado.

-Cállate Blaise, ha sido el peor de todos, no entiendo por qué estás tan feliz.

-Hay muchas chicas prometedoras, y también esa clase de anocromia es muy interesante-Expresó pícaramente.

-Querrás decir anatomía-Corrigió Hermione mientras entraba en la salita.

-Oh Granger, que alegría verte-Se levantó Blaise para recibirla- Ya es hora de que nos alimentes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que te alimente?

-Tranquila Herms, Blaise Zabini solo dice que no hay comida y tienes que salir a comprarla-interrumpió Luna hablando con demasiado tacto pues sabía que Hermione explotaba muy aprisa

-Ah eso, si al rato voy-Espetó con indiferencia

-No Granger al rato no, en este instante, tenemos hambre -el rubio quería mandarla y hacerle saber que era una muggle que sólo servía a los magos, pero la chica no se la iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

-Si tanto te urge ve tú hurón-Comenzó a molestarse nuevamente.

-No haré tus tareas, quedaste en un acuerdo con la profesora Sprout y sería irresponsable de tu parte-Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, la chica cambio su semblante y empezó a preocuparse, era cierto, si no cumplía con sus tareas sería como reprobar una materia y ella no podía dejar que eso pasara.

El ojigris sonrió al ver que la castaña se quedó pensando, al parecer dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Por cierto lindura, también nos hace falta ropa-Blaise le guiño un ojo provocando que la castaña de enojara pero antes de poder decirle algo Luna la interrumpió otra vez.

-A mí también me hace falta ropa Hermy ¿Podrías traerme?-Pidió con dulzura.

La castaña sonrió y salió del apartamento, si Luna se lo pedía de esa manera no podía negarse.  
Se dirigió caminando a una plaza tipo outlet que se encontraba unas dos cuadras cerca.

A lo primero que entró fue a una tienda de ropa de fábrica, ya que era más barata y no tenía demasiado dinero muggle, la profesora Sprout solo les daría cierta cantidad por semana y tenía que adminístralo bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue escoger la de Luna, no fue demasiado difícil, cogió las más coloridas y de talla más pequeña que pudo encontrar, de seguro le gustarían.

Pero Malfoy y Zabini eran otra cosa, no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar. Pero sabía perfectamente que no les compararía trajes lujosos ni nada de eso, no se los merecían, es más, les compraría algo "perfecto" para ellos.

Primero compró la de Malfoy, una sudadera gris, dos pares de jeans entubados color amarillo canario y rojo carmesí respectivamente y un playera azul rey y una negra junto con unos converse mezclilla.

Y a Zabini otros jeans color mostaza y dos playeras negras, y de nuevo otros converse, pero está vez marrones, y otra sudadera.

Satisfecha se fue por la comida al supermercado de enfrente, compró una caja de yogurt, huevos, jamón, salchichas, queso mozzarella, unas cuantas cajas de leche, refrescos, una caja de cereal, otra de galletas estiló pastisetas , unos cuantos paquetes de pasta seca y carne y finalmente se dirigió a la parte de verduras y frutas en la cual se entretuvo un buen rato.

Cuando hubo terminado sus compras regreso al apartamento cargada de inmensas bolsas.

-Aquí está la comida Luna, para que cocines algo y aquí está su ropa –dijo lanzándoles una bolsa a los chicos.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó, aun no estaba segura de dejar que la chica cocinara sin supervisión.

-No, no te preocupes, soy una experta-Presumió la rubia mientras alzaba un cucharón.

La chica se sentó en el sillón mientras los hombres se cambiaban de ropa. Diez minutos más tarde los chicos salieron con sus nuevas prendas.

-¡Que jodidos es esto Granger! –Gritaron los Slytherin

-Con esto puesto no puedo respirar –Se quejó Draco mirando repugnantemente sus jeans amarillos –además que clase de color es este ¿Acaso se lo robaste al tonto de Hagrid? .

-Pues para mí se ven guapos –dijo la castaña sin pensarlo lo cual provocó una mueca de asco por parte del rubio y una sonrisa coqueta por la del moreno.

-Gracias Granger, de ti guapa, significa mucho –el moreno le sacó una sonrisa a Hermione

-Claro Blaise, una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella se enamora de cualquiera, aunque pensándolo bien tiene buenos gustos –Dijo el Hurón alabándose

-No me enamoré de ti tonto, más bien el comentario era para Zabini –Espetó de nuevo sin pensar causando que un ego se desinflara y otro se elevara.

-Me alagas Granger, por desgracia prefiero a tu amiga la pequeña comadreja, pero no te preocupes, te puedo dejar a Draco, él está completamente libre –ante el comentario ambos chicos hicieron una cara de asco

-Antes muerto Blaise-Reprochó mirando con desprecio a la ojimiel.

-Lo mismo digo-Reiteró Hermione, dándose cuenta que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con el hurón. –Y Zabini, si hablas de Ginny es mejor que no lo intentes, no funcionará.

-Todas caen Granger, todas-Aseguró Blaise dando énfasis en la última palabra.

-Ginny es diferente, además ella está con Harry-Argumentó la castaña.

-Ay San Potty ya tiene novia-Interrumpió Draco inocentemente.

-No por mucho tiempo…-Concluyó Blaise.

-¡Listo!, ya está la comida-gritó emocionada Luna.

Rápidamente los chicos se sentaron hambrientos deseosos por degustar, pero su actitud cambió repentinamente al ver lo que tenían enfrente.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?- reclamó Draco con repugnancia.

-Es una receta improvisada que he inventado, son tres platillos en uno sólo- Explicó la chica orgullosa de su creación.

-¿Y crees que nos vamos a comer esta bazofia? -Volvió a hablar el rubio viendo el platillo, era una sopa, si se le podía llamar así, algo espesa, efervescente, de un color moradezco que tenía lo que parecían brócolis chamuscados flotando en esta junto con unos extraños cuadritos amarillos, claramente esa cosa parecía estar viva.

-Ehh se ve deliciosa Luna-Mintió Hermione nerviosa, tenía que probarla, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga-Bien...Veamos que tal sabe...

-No irás a probarlo ¿oh si Granger?, digo, creo que aprecias tu vida.

-Ay no seas prejuicioso Zabini, tal vez no sea de la alta cocina como acostumbran, pero debe saber bien...-volvió a mentir pateando a los dos chicos por debajo de la mesa y viéndolos con una mirada amenazante, tampoco permitiría que ellos hirieran a Luna.

Así qué tomó la cucharada de aquella sopa y la probó.

-Yum, realmente está delicioso-Espetó la chica, provocando que Draco y Blaise la probarán también.

-Es cierto...-dijeron los dos asombrados al unísono.

Era verdad tenía un sabor peculiar y desconocido que no sabía del todo mal.

-¡Oh!, Ahora sabe a...-la chica palideció al instante.

Pasados unos segundos, el primer sabor cambió, ahora sabía a algo parecido a drenaje y sanguijuelas combinadas con mocos de Flobberworm. Todos empezaron a sudar tragando la asquerosa mezcla lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Bueno Luna no está tan mal...-Hermione no logró terminar su frase porque ¡Boom! Un extremo picante invadió su paladar.

Los rostros de los tres chicos se tornaron de un intenso color rojo marca Weasley y se pararon de inmediato saltando en un solo pie y agitando las manos enfrente de la boca, parecía un baile extraño y Luna pensó que danzaban de felicidad así que empezó aplaudir para acompañar su extraño baile.

Draco en su desesperación por quitar aquel horrendo picante de su boca agarró un jarra de agua y se la hechó encima empapando toda su ropa nueva.

Hermione abrió lo más rápido que pudo el grifo del lavabo de la cocina y bebió de el sin pensarlo.

-¿Pero qué le pusiste Luna?-Logró articular, ya que el extremo picante no parecía disminuir.

-Oh debió ser el ingrediente especial-Espetó señalando una botella no muy pequeña ya vacía de salsa "Jalapeño Ardiente"-Lo encontré muy abandonado en la esquina de la despensa.

-¡Agua, agua!-Gritó Blaise desesperado mientras corría por todo el lugar hasta que cogió un florero y bebió de este sin importarle las plantas y tierra que tenía.

Pero el picante no desaparecía era como si sus cabezas estuvieran a punto de explotar por semejante quemazón que sentían desde la lengua hasta las orejas.

-Oye Herms, ¿Sabes qué es esto de filoso...-Dijo Ginny que iba a entrando a la sala y se petrificó por la escena ante sus ojos.

-Ehh creo que volveré más tarde-Logró decir al reaccionar volviendo a la salida lo más discretamente posible.

-¡No Ginny!-Gritó Hermione-¡Ayuda! Sirve, vaso-Dijo señalando una la caja de leche.

Ginny, un poco desconfiada, decidió ayudarlos y les sirvió un vaso de leche a cada uno. Pasados cinco minutos, el picante desapareció de sus bocas.

-Gracias Ginny, nos has salvado-Hermione expresó aliviada.

-Ahora eres mi heroína pelirroja-le guiñó Blaise.

-Eh sí… pero ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?-Preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Salsa picante-contestó Hermione mostrando la botella vacía.

-Mi culpa-esta vez habló Luna, quién sorbía de su extraña sopa como si fuera lomás normal del mundo-Ignoraba que había personas que no soportaban ese sabor.

Draco se levantó furioso y agarró bruscamente de la muñeca a Luna arrastrándola hacia la salida.

-¡¿Qué haces Malfoy?!¡Suéltala!-Advirtió Hermione enojada.

-No Granger, vamos con Sprout a cambiar de tareas

Dicho esto, todos se levantaron y siguieron a Draco y a Luna a donde la Profesora de Herbolaria.

-No-Espetó Sprout a secas sin ponerles mucha atención.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-Chillaron los dos Slytherin.

-No pueden cambiar de tarea hasta que termine la semana-Argumentó ganándose varias miradas de frustración.-O pueden cambiar y recibir dos taches, ustedes deciden-Agregó.

Los chicos regresaron al piso decepcionados.

-No puede ser tan malo-Dijo Ginny tratando de animarlos-Para eso está la precocinada, solo la calientas y listo, nosotros compramos, ya saben, a Ron le tocó cocinar.

-Oh si-Se iluminó la ojimiel-hay unas cuantas carnes empaquetadas, solo tienes que calentarlas.

-Está perfecto-Dijo Luna-Además puedo darle mi toque especial, claro ahora sin picante.

Blaise y Draco se miraron con inseguridad y un toque de miedo, desde ese momento se dieron cuenta de que por nada del mundo volverían a probar la comida de Luna Lovegood, ni aunque se fueran a morir de hambre por el resto de la semana.

…...

Después del pequeño percance de la sopa, Draco, con mucha fe, esfuerzo y repugnancia, se dignó a limpiar la cocina, la cual no quedó exactamente impecable, en especial los platos en que sirvió Luna la sopa, los cuales, le fue imposible al ojigris remover ese color violeta de estos.

Gracias a Merlin no tenían deberes de la escuela, así que solo tuvieron que preparar sus cosas para mañana y sorprendentemente se fueron a acostar muy temprano, sin discusiones ni reclamo alguno, pues ya estaban demasiado agotados por tan ajetreado día que si siquiera les sobraba fuerza alguna para pelear.

-Draco, ¿estás despierto?- Susurró Blaise hacia la cama que tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?, estoy cansado-Masculló.

-¿Qué haremos con el asunto de la comida?

-No lo sé, escuche por ahí que había restaurantes cerca, podemos ir ahí-Sugirió-Ya que Granger sufra sola con esa repugnante…¿Le llamaste comida?-Los dos empezaron a reír en silencio.

-Buena idea, pero me siento mal por Granger…

-Se lo merece por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia, no entiendo por qué te compadeces

-No está tan mal, ¿Ya viste las piernas qué tiene?

-¿Tanto te gusta?-Cuestionó evadiendo la pregunta del moreno

-Algo, podría ser una de mis nuevas conquistas

-¿Enserio piensas ligarte a las muggles?-Espetó con desaprobación.

-Si ¿Por qué no?, no es que me fuera a casar con ellas ni nada, además hice una apuesta con la chica Weasley.

Draco resopló –Tú estás loco Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Actividades Extraescolares****"**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Es posible que nos tardemos en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, tanto en esté fic como el de Intercambio de Casas debido a labores de la escuela muggle :( ¡pero seguiremos!**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! :3**

_Descendía a gran velocidad por un precipicio enorme que parecía no tener fondo hasta que cayó en el asiento de al lado de la ventana en su salón de clases ¿Lo era?, estaba bastante más lúgubre de lo que recordaba, había neblina alrededor, las paredes ahora eran de mármol obscuro y el cielo por la ventana era de un color rojo escarlata._

_-¿En dónde rayos..._

_-Shhh-Todos sus compañeros de clase voltearon hacia él callándolo._

_-Oh señor Draco, ya llegó-Dijo una voz que se escondía detrás de la neblina.-Estábamos por comenzar, Díganle al chico que es lo que veremos hoy._

_-El Interior de un muggle profesor Voldy, el interior de un muggle- Espetó todo el grupo al mismo tiempo._

_-Exactamente, así que Draco, tu eres el afortunado, pasa al frente._

_El ojigris obedeció sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, cuando llegó al frente vio al profesor misterioso, era el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso vistiendo una blanca bata de laboratorio, se le heló la sangre de miedo._

_-Bien, toda tuya, comienza a cortar._

_Sin que se diera cuenta Draco ya tenía un cuchillo en su mano, y apareció a su frente una mesa plateada en donde se encontraba Granger en ropa interior atada de las extremidades._

_-¡Malfoy!, ¡Malfoy!-Gritaba enfadada._

_El rubio se paralizó, en primera no podía creer que estaba viendo a Granger semidesnuda y en segunda ¿Por qué tenía que cortarla?, vamos, la odiaba pero no era para tanto._

_-¡Malfoy!-Volvió a gritar _

_-Lo siento Granger...-Y alzó el cuchillo..._

-¡Malfoy despierta!

-¡No Granger! ¡El profesor Voldy me castigará!- Draco gritó sobresaltándose y asustando a la chica que tenía al frente suyo.

-Nos castigará a ambos si no llegamos temprano-Advirtió después de unos segundos al darse cuenta de que Malfoy tuvo un mal sueño-En diez minutos tenemos que estar en el colegio.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el chico ya consciente de la realidad.

-Lo que oíste, creí que Luna había madrugado y me confíe, ella y Zabini ya se fueron-Afirmó preocupada-Vamos vístete.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?-Gruñó

-Lo intentamos, pero no funcionaba, estuve a punto de arrojarte agua-Contestó la chica-Ya no importa, solo apresúrate-Y salió acelerada de la habitación.

Draco comenzó a vestirse con muy pocos ánimos, estaba demasiado exhausto, no quería ir, pero tampoco ganarse un castigo, apenas comenzaba su segundo día en la inmunda escuela muggle, y ya estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre esta, solo esperaba no tener a Voldemort como profesor y sobre todo ¿Por qué soñó a Granger de esa forma?...

_¿Ya viste las piernas que tiene?_, Recordó las palabras que le dijo su amigo antes de dormir, claro que las había visto, _Sí, nunca había visto unas tan bonitas_, eso es lo que probablemente le hubiera contestado esa noche, ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?, ¿Desde cuando empezaba a ver a Granger como…mujer?, la nueva escuela lo estaba afectando demasiado, con tantas muggles alrededor solo había pocas opciones como Granger, sí, eso era.

…...

Los dos magos lograron entrar a su primera clase, la cual era matemáticas, cinco minutos tarde, pero llegaron, eso era lo que importaba, valió la pena haber perdido el autobús y corrido a mil por hora con el desayuno en la boca como si el "Profesor Voldy" los estuviera persiguiendo.

-Bien ahora que ya están todos explicaremos un nuevo tema-Prosiguió el señor Topall- Es complicado así que pongan mucha atención.

Draco abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a apuntar todo lo que decía y escribía el profesor.

-Me sorprende que ya sepas usar un bolígrafo Malfoy-Susurró Hermione para no captar la atención de nadie.

-Cállate-dijo sin mirarla-Fue muy fácil, no soy de lento aprendizaje.-Negó orgulloso, púes antes de irse a dormir había practicado y ahora lo dominaba a la perfección, claro, después de un par de horas de intentos fallidos, pero Granger no se tenía que enterar de eso.

Hermione estaba bastante asombrada ya que realmente el rubio aprendía rápido, ella pensó que se tardaría semanas en aprender a usar un bolígrafo, pero por primera vez se equivocó, no importaba, haría sufrir al rubio en algunas otras cosas.

-De acuerdo-Dijo el señor Topall al terminar su explicación-Calculen la integral de esta función, los cinco primeros que la terminen se irán sin tarea.

-Ah señor Malfoy y señor Finch-Fletchey, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme.-Agregó guiñándoles.

Los dos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa forzada ante el gesto, pero se sentían acosados por ese profesor.

Como era de esperarse Hermione fue la primera en terminar, pues las matemáticas se le daban a la perfección así como la aritmancia, sus primos le ayudaban cuando ella era pequeña y siempre había tenido una muy buena capacidad mental para aprender.

-Bien, Señorita…

-Granger, señor –dijo la chica

-Ah sí… ¡Bien, su compañera fue la primera en acabar, espero a los otros cuatro! –Anunció alzando la voz para que todo el salón escuchara – No tiene tarea –dijo cerrando y entregándole el cuaderno a la chica.

-Gracias –Con esto se retiró a su lugar, pero no sin antes sonreírle a Draco, pero no era una sonrisa de amistad más bien era una de "te superé iluso".

Otro chico fue a entregarle su cuaderno al profesor Topall para que se lo revisara.

-Lo siento, está mal en el signo, ¡un negrito en el arroz!– Ningún alumno dijo nada, pero aun así eran muy extrañas las frases que usaba el profesor, y claro los estudiantes se burlaban de él en sus tiempos libres.

Y así terminaron los cinco alumnos que se quedaron sin tarea, cuando llegó la hora, los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-Espero a la próxima les vaya mejor –le dijo a Draco y a Justin.

En lo que restó de la clase Draco se la pasó intentando resolver ese problema, no es que le gustara hacerlo, eso de los números nunca le había llamado la atención, pero tenía que superar a Granger, era obvio que ella buscaba su sufrimiento, pero no se lo iba a permitir, casi como Blaise, tendría a los muggles comiendo de la palma de su mano, ya lo verá.

La siguiente clase que les tocó fue una llamada Educación en la salud o para la salud, el rubio no recordaba el nombre exacto. La profesora que la impartía era una anciana regordeta bastante parecida a Umbridge, por lo menos físicamente.

Hermione estaba más que extasiada por haber sido la primera en entregar el ejercicio de la clase anterior, y aún más porque Malfoy no pudo entregarlo y ahí estaba él, en la banca de al lado, con cara de miserable, la chica sonrió, el día no pudo haber empezado mejor. Tanto trabajo y felicidad le habían dado sed, así que discretamente sacó de su bolsa una pequeña botella y bebió de esta sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, después le puso la tapita sin cerrarla del todo y la colocó a un lado de su escritorio.

-Alguien dígame las características de las plaquetas de la sangre-Preguntó la profesora.

La castaña por su afán de contestar todo, se dispuso a levantar la mano, pero debido a la precipitación de hacerlo antes que nadie, empujó con su codo la botella que tenía a su lado, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y dispersara toda el agua en dirección de Draco.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede sangre sucia?!-Gritó enojado captando la atención de todos.

-Pero señor Malfoy la sangre no se puede ensuciar, para eso sirven los riñones- Acusó la profesora- Necesita estudiar más

Hermione se empezó a carcajear de lo que dijo la profesora acerca de la sangre pero se rió más de la cara de confusión del hurón sentado a su lado.

-Señorita Granger, si no le interesa esta clase le voy a pedir el favor de que abandone el aula -la ojimiel palideció al instante y ahora Draco era el que estaba a punto de burlarse-espero que a la próxima clase se comporte mejor.

-Pero... -balbuceó

-La estamos esperando -la profesora cruzó los brazos y no prosiguió con su clase hasta que la castaña con ojos llorosos salió. Todo era culpa del maldito hurón. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir clase con él?

Una vez afuera del salón, la chica resignada, enojada y decepcionada se fue a la biblioteca para matar tiempo. Era la primera vez que iba a dicho lugar y estaba bastante fascinada, pues no era tan grande como la de Hogwarts pero en esta había libros muggles que eran clasificados como tesoro de la literatura y decidió empezar con un libro llamado Romeo y Julieta de Wiliam Shakespeare, se sentó en una mesa apartada y comenzó a leer, pero no sin antes darse cuenta que aquella biblioteca a pesar de tener 2 pisos estaba más colmada de estudiantes de lo que Hogwarts nunca lo estuvo.

...

Por otro lado el grupo 704 tenía la clase de historia con un pequeño y anciano profesor que bien podría ser familiar de Flitwick, sin embargo, era como si no estuviera presente, ya que todos hablaban y hasta gritaban ignorando completamente su existencia.

Ginny miraba con ira a Blaise Zabini, quien ya estaba platicando muy amistosamente en medio de dos chicas muggles, la confianza de la pelirroja comenzó a corromperse, podía perder, no, eso no era una opción, tenía que ganar esa apuesta a toda costa por el bien de Harry...y de ella misma.

Así qué decidió ir a platicar con el chico más cercano a su lugar, que viéndolo bien no era tan feo pero tampoco extremadamente guapo.

-Hola-Saludó amigablemente.

-Que tal…Ginny, ¿cierto?-Contestó

-La misma, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Giovanni-Respondió

-Lindo nombre-Le alagó

-Gracias

Se produjo un breve silencio incómodo, la pequeña Weasley solo esperaba la atención de Zabini para que así se diera cuenta de que no podía seducirla, ella era la que coqueteaba. Era un plan algo tonto, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

-¿Y cómo es Hogwarts?-Preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh... Pues es algo...tradicional-Inventó-Muy diferente a aquí- Tenía la idea de contarle a grandes rasgos como era- Pues tenemos un guardabosques demasiado amable, ya que el colegio está rodeado por un lago maravilloso y un bosque, pero nadie entra ahí, no sé porque -mintió- La escuela tiene un aspecto viejo, y es más como un...¿Intersado?

-Internado…-dijo el chico

-Claro, perdón es que no me acordaba -Y siguió con su invento- Aquí no nos dividimos por grupos sino por casas, depende de tus habilidades es que acabas en esa casa.

-Supongo que es para que se enfoquen en desarrollar esas aptitudes.

-Así es-Afirmó volteando de nuevo hacia Zabini.

-Y creo que tu amigo tiene ciertas habilidades-Dijo mirando a Blaise que estaba a espaldas de la chica.

-¿Amigo?-Ginny rió- Sí, el siempre...- Y de repente se le prendió el foco, si le daba mala fama todas las chicas se alejarían de él-Va detrás de todas- Bajó la cabeza fingiendo miedo-Recuerdo que en tercer año se escabulló en el cuarto de las chicas y nos vio a mí y a mi amiga Hermione en ropa interior-Volvió a mentir actuando como si tuviera en una especie de trauma.

-No...-Dijo Giovanni creyéndose la mentira.

-Sí y eso no es todo, en quinto año ya se había acostado con todas las chicas de su casa.

-Que horrible-Opinó alarmado.

-Y también dicen que tiene un baúl lleno de sus bragas-Dijo escandalizada.

-Pero que obsceno-Comentó el chico.

-Lo sé, temo por las chicas de aquí-Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.-No quiero que pasen por lo mismo.

-No te preocupes-Giovanni colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica-No dejaré que eso pase.

-Gracias Giovanni-dijo intentando llorar-Eres una gran persona.

...

Esta vez en el almuerzo, los Gryffindor juntaron dos mesas para sentarse todos juntos.

Una voz proveniente de una bocina pegada a una pared de la cafetería habló:

_"Recuerden que esta es la última semana para elegir algún equipo o club"_

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Uno de nuestros maestros ya nos había dicho-Habló Harry-Tenemos que elegir algún club o equipo deportivo como actividad extra escolar.

-¿Y cuál vas a tomar?

-Fútbol al igual que Ginny- Respondió el ojiverde- Así estaremos más tiempo juntos, y es lo más parecido al Quidditch.

-Es razonable-Expresó la castaña-¿Y tú Ron?

-Ajedrez obviamente-Afirmó

-Sí, eso suponía-Hermione y Ron ya no estaban enfadados, así era su relación, enojarse, pelearse, no hablarse y al siguiente día estar como si nada.-Supongo que entrarás a botánica-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Neville.

-No, no hay eso, pero está el club naturista-Habló Neville- Utilizan plantas para crear medicinas y cosméticos.

-Suena interesante-Expresó la ojimiel.

Pero no era la idea que ella tenía

-¿Y tú que elegirás Hermy?-Interrumpió Parvati.

-A mí más bien me interesa... Natación-El club de lectura no estaba mal, pero ya tendría tiempo para leer en sus horas libres y de pequeña, antes de enterarse de que era bruja, practicaba la natación y lo disfrutaba bastante, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para retomarla.

-¡Comida de verdad!-Exclamaron Blaise y Draco en otra mesa. Pansy y Theo los miraron con extrañeza.

-Lunática no sabe cocinar...-Aclaró Blaise

-¿Lunática?-Preguntó Theo –Ah… Luna Lovegood- Recordó rápidamente.

-Pues debería entrar al club de economía doméstica-Sugirió Pansy- Podría llegar a servir mejor que un elfo.

-Espero que no, quemaría toda el aula.-Dijo Blaise divertido.

-¿Van a entrar a algún club o equipo?-Preguntó Theo.

-Supongo, es obligatorio-Dijo Draco con poco interés.

-¿Y tú que vas a elegir?

-Pues yo creo que natación, digo, ¿Qué tan difícil ha de ser flotar en el agua? -Draco estaba muy decidido a tomarla, no pensaba desperdiciar su tiempo esforzándose en estúpidas actividades muggles.

-Yo entraré al equipo de Basepool- presumió el moreno.

-¿Baseball?-Cuestionó Theo

-Como sea, se ve divertido y ¿Tu a cuál entrarás sabelotodo?

-No lo sé, todos pintan muy interesantes.

-¿Interesantes?-Pansy levantó las cejas-Theo, eres casi tan extraño como Lunática. Nada más espero que seas bueno cocinando.

...

Blaise entró con regocijo a su aula, había comido hasta más no poder y sus conquistas iban en aumento, si seguía como iba, conseguiría ganar y así saldría con Weasley, aunque aún se preguntaba por qué había apostado una simple cita, tal vez le interesó desde que la vio jugar Quidditch por primera vez, esa chica era un hueso duro de roer.

Se acercó a dos chicas que aún no conocía dispuesto a coquetear, pero antes de que lograra decir algo, estas se voltearon- Tímidas-pensó y se dirigió a donde las que ya conocía.

-¿Me extrañaron?-Les dijo, no obstante también le dieron la espalda y no solo era eso, todos en el lugar lo miraban con reprobación.

-¿Qué paso Zabini? ¿Y tú harem del que tanto presumías?- Preguntó Ginny detrás de él.

-Ya vendrá pelirroja-Contestó algo nervioso.

-El tiempo se está acabando-Dijo mientras movía su dedo índice expresando un "tic tac" de reloj-Es más, ya tengo un vestido perfecto para ti.

...…...

-Tengo que terminar algo, pero no se preocupen ya les dejé la comida lista-Al decir esto, Luna se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

-De seguro no ha podido resolver lo de matemáticas-Se burló Draco.

-Ni digas Malfoy, que tú tampoco lo has hecho-Acusó la ojimiel.

-¿Quien dice que no?-Lo dijo sacando sus deberes terminados mostrándoselos a la chica.

-¿Pero cómo...

-Bien si estas libre, vayamos al restaurante.-Interrumpió Blaise.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la castaña-No, ustedes comerán aquí, esta vez no luce mal...

-Pues pruébalo tú primero-Ordenó el rubio-O nos iremos.

-Son unos cobardes- Y se sentó a comer, esta vez Luna había cocinado la carne empaquetada. Probó un bocado de esta, lo masticó un poco y después de cinco segundos ya se encontraba escupiéndolo en el bote de basura. Luna había calentado la carne junto con el plástico del paquete.

-Olvídenlo, vámonos-Dijo a secas sacando su varita y apuntando hacia los platos.

-Lo siento Luna…

-_Incendio_-Conjuró reduciendo la carne a cenizas que después tiró. Los dos Slytherin solo la veían boquiabiertos.

-No creí que fueras tan desalmada-Declaró Blaise.

-Vamos, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo.

Los tres chicos salieron del edificio de apartamentos sigilosamente para que la profesora Sprout no se percatara.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué seguimos a Granger?-Habló Draco ya cuando se encontraban en la plaza a la que Hermione fue el día anterior.

-Porque ella debe saber dónde está el restaurante-Dedujo el moreno.

-Por supuesto que no iremos a un restaurante, no debemos desperdiciar el dinero-Contradijo la Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces qué demonios vamos a comer?-Preguntó el rubio exasperado.

-Ya lo verán-Dijo la ojimiel divertida, de nuevo tenía otro plan entre manos.

Casi en el fondo de la plaza estaba su destino, la hamburguesería "Byron", que claramente era de comida rápida.

-¿En dónde cojones estamos?-Gritó Draco mirando asqueado el lugar.

-Comida rápida-Respondió felizmente la chica.

-¿Ósea qué se aparece con magia?-Cuestionó el moreno interesado.

-Eh…algo parecido-Dijo la ojimiel a punto de reír.

La chica pidió la comida de todos, era lo mismo para los tres, una hamburguesa simple y papas fritas.

-Ah! Creo que por ahí hay lugar-Señaló en esquina una mesa que se encontraba junto de otra donde estaba sentada una persona que ya conocían.

-¡Theo!-Gritó Blaise captando la atención del chico que estaba sentado.

-Ah, hola Draco, Blaise y Hermione Granger-Saludó

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Demandó Draco.

-Pansy no quiso cocinar, ya lleva 2 taches

-Que tonta-Opinó Blaise.

-Bueno, no es que le vaya ser muy útil su varita, así que da igual que se la quiten-Habló Hermione sin pensarlo, a lo que los chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Eso es cierto-Reafirmó Blaise.

-¿Y dónde están los utensilios?-Interrumpió Draco ya preparado para comer.

-Te lo tienes que comer con las manos, Así-Espetó la chica mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Pero me ensuciare-Chilló el rubio-¿Quién rayos inventó esta cosa?.

-Es originalmente Alemana, no hay un creador específico-Dijo Theo rápidamente. Ni siquiera Hermione sabía ese dato, nunca se molestó en saber de dónde venía dicha comida.

-¿Ya vas a empezar Theo?-Cuestionó Blaise entre risas.

-No, sólo respondí la duda de Draco

-De seguro tienes una enciclopedia de 100 tomos sobre muggles-Habló de nuevo el moreno carcajeando.

-No, bueno, algo así-Dijo el chico sonrojado.

-¡No puede ser!-Rió Blaise-A parte de sabelotodo, fanático de muggles.

-Deberías trabajar con Arthur Weasley-Esta vez habló Draco-Tal vez te adopte.

Todos rieron incluyendo Hermione. La chica se preguntó cómo había acabado en un restaurante de comida rápida con tres Slytherin y conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos.

...…...

Al día siguiente casi todos los magos se dispusieron a encontrar alguna actividad extra escolar.

-Oye Draco...sé que tocas guitarra y pensaba que podrías entrar al club de música conmigo...-Insinuó una chica alta y rubia tímidamente.

-No, ya elegí algo-Dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-Ah bueno, igual la invitación sigue abierta-Concluyó retirándose a su lugar.

-Wow, tienes agallas hermano, para rechazar así a Claire Lodge- Expresó Matt admirado.

Draco resopló, de nuevo le estaba llamando así y ¿Qué diantres eran agallas?

-Entonces ¿A qué actividad entrarás?-Esta vez lo dijo Scott ganándose la mirada de Hermione. Cual cosa que eligiera le iría muy mal, eso lo disfrutaría.

-Yo...-Volteó a ver a la ojimiel- No lo diré, sino Granger escuchará y entrará a la misma que yo.

-Yo ya elegí la mía Malfoy-Acusó enojada.

-¿Y cuál es Hermione?-De nuevo preguntó Scott.

-Tampoco lo diré, sino el entrará a la misma-Dijo con sarcasmo imitando a Draco.

-Oh ya entiendo- Espetó Matt sonriente-Son pareja pero quieren su espacio de vez en cuando.

Los dos magos miraron indignados a Matt y gritaron al unísono.

-¡Claro que no!

...

Pansy miraba la pizarra de anuncios buscando alguna actividad, la mayoría de los nombres de estas eran desconocidos para la chica, así que no sabía bien a cual entrar que no fuera difícil, aburrida o tediosa, pero tratándose de muggles eso iba a ser muy complicado. Seguía mirando con desgana hasta que se encontró con un anuncio de un club bastante femenino y decorado con flores.

_Club Naturista_

_Elabora tus propios cosméticos y remedios caseros._

_100% natural_

Después de leerlo, la pelinegra se dirigió al salón de dicho club, sería perfecto, ya se le estaba acabando su maquillaje y ni loca compraría muggle, era mejor que ella lo elaborará por si misma ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Antes de que tocará la puerta del salón está se abrió dejando salir a una chica.

-Ah ¿Entrarás al club?-Preguntó.

-Si…-Afirmó Pansy

-Que bien-Expresó emocionada-Soy Sarah, la presidenta, tengo que ir por unos papeles, puedes entrar, no es un club muy popular, hasta ahora solo ha llegado una persona.

-Ah, de acuerdo, entonces entraré-Dijo feliz, mientras menos muggles, mucho mejor.

La chica entró en el aula, parecía como el que había entrado en su clase que parecía pociones, pero las mesas estaban repletas de plantas y bonitas flores, en una de las mesas de enfrente se encontraba el único miembro, aparte de la presidenta, examinando una flor color carmesí fascinado.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí Longbottom?!

…...

Por otro lado Theodore ya había recorrido casi todos los clubes y equipos y aún no se había decidido por ninguno, todos eran tan atrayentes.

Finalmente se decidió por probar el club de arte, siempre le gustó admirar pinturas tanto del mundo mágico como el muggle, pero nunca había pintado algo el mismo, sería una grata oportunidad para intentarlo.

A diferencia del club naturista, el de arte estaba colmado de gente que apenas había cupo.

-Ah sí, por poco y no alcanzabas lugar-Le dijo el profesor-Siéntate por allá, todavía queda un asiento.

El Slytherin obedeció y se sentó en el lugar del fondo, los asientos no eran muy amplios, ya que cada uno tenía enfrente un caballete para pintar.

La chica a su izquierda ya estaba plasmando pintura en el suyo. Theo miró su obra con curiosidad tratando de descifrar su significado.

-Hola Theodore Nott-Le saludó provocando que se sobresaltara.

-Ehh hola…Luna Lovegood-Logró recordar su nombre gracias a los reproches de sus amigos sobre dicha chica.

…...

-Una vez que han entrado al equipo no hay vuelta atrás-Dijo la entrenadora del equipo de natación en el vestuario de mujeres- Así que quién se quiera retirar es ahora o nunca

Ninguna chica se atrevió a irse, incluyendo Hermione, quien se empezaba a arrepentir.

-Bien, así me gusta-Declaró-Ahora vístanse, que los hombres ya deben estar afuera, aquí no hay juegos, el entrenamiento comienza desde ahora.

Todas se vistieron con inseguridad, ya que los trajes de baño eran prestados, ya después tendrían que comprar el suyo.

Hermione salió casi última, pues tuvo complicaciones para cambiarse, su traje le quedaba un poco pequeño y apretado. Ya afuera todas sus compañeras rodeaban la piscina admirando a un chico que nadaba.

-Es perfecto-, -Pero que torso- Decían algunas.

La castaña se abrió paso para ver al chico un poco más de cerca, tenían razón, no podía ver su rostro, pero su espalda no estaba nada mal, no era ni muy musculosa, pero tampoco demasiado delgada.

El chico misterioso, salió del agua y se secó justo enfrente de Hermione, quien empezó a sonrojarse hasta que vio la identidad de este.

-¿¡Malfoy!?

-¡Granger!


	4. Chapter 4

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 4**

"**La Apuesta"**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Pff de verdad ahora sí que merecemos varios crucios (tengan piedad porfavor!), pero esa escuela muggle que nos llena de trabajos y exámenes al mismo tiempo y hace que la inspiración nos abandone, como es el caso de Intercambio de Casas, en ese fic puede que tardemos un poquito más. :S**

**Pero de verdad perdón, trataremos de no demorarnos tanto pero no nos agrada escribir por escribir, uno tiene que tener ganas, sino sale mal.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a cada una por sus reviwes, una de las cosas que nos llena de felicidad :3**

-¿Pero qué coño Granger?, así que terminaste averiguando en que actividad estaba-Exclamó el ojigris furioso y a la vez sorprendido por ver a la chica en traje de baño, esas piernas con las que había soñado ahora estaban completamente descubiertas ante sus ojos, pero eso no impedía que la presencia de Granger le irritara ¿Tan empeñada estaba en hacerlo sufrir aunque implicara estar a su lado todo el maldito tiempo?

-Claro que no, yo no sabía...-Titubeó debido a la sorpresa de ver al chico en esas prendas.

-¿Acaso sobornaste a Blaise para que te dijera o has estado siguiéndome?

-¡Ya termínala Malfoy!, ¿Crees que todo gira alrededor tuyo como para preocuparme en que es lo que haces?- Hermione comenzaba a perder la calma.

-Es lo que parece porque estamos en el mismo piso, clase y ahora actividad

-¡Eso no es mi culpa!, y yo quería natación desde un principio

-¡Pues yo también!-Replicó el ojigris.

Los dos continuaron peleando sin llegar a nada ni darse cuenta de que todos los miraban con curiosidad y algo de miedo, incluso la entrenadora del equipo, quien se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para interrumpir la innecesaria discusión

-¡Ese es el entusiasmo!-Exclamó la entrenadora- Así que les propongo algo-Dijo por fin captando la atención de Draco y Hermione y continuó-Haremos una competencia entre ustedes dos, quien pierda dejará el equipo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando las respuestas de los dos chicos.

-Me parece justo...-Hermione habló algo indecisa.

-Está bien, aunque ya sabemos quién va a ganar-Susurró Draco.

-Ya está decidido, tienen una semana para prepararse.-Concluyó la entrenadora provocando que todos se dispersaran para seguir entrenando. Hermione comenzó a practicar lo más apartada posible del Slytherin. Estaba dispuesta a ganar, no perdería ante el hurón botador sangre pura en un simple deporte muggle.

...…...

-Es curioso Theodore Nott, pintar es fácil cuando no sabes cómo hacerlo pero difícil cuando sí-Expresó Luna con su típico aire soñador mientras pintaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Lovegood?-Preguntó Theodore.

-A que estas pinturas son muy diferentes a las que tengo en casa y por ello no tengo idea de cómo usarlas ni de lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

El Slytherin evaluó el dibujo de la chica durante algunos segundos, eran claramente solo manchas y rayas pero si lo mirabas con más atención se podía apreciar un cielo oscuro lleno de fuegos artificiales de colores que combinaban a la perfección vislumbrando como si realmente fueran de verdad.

-De alguna manera pintar es como un trabajo para ciegos, la persona no pinta lo que ve sino lo que siente, y yo pienso que es hermoso-Dijo vagamente sin pensarlo pero fue suficiente para que la rubia volteara a ver a Theodore hipnotizándolo con sus grandes ojos azules de los que empezaron a brotar inocentes lágrimas de regocijo.

-¡Lo siento! No quería decir eso, no llores…-Se disculpó escandalizado, tal vez no había utilizado las palabras correctas, después de todo era de los pocos (o el único) Slytherin que no trataba con chicas; no era timidez ni aversión sino que simplemente no sabía cómo a pesar de haber leído tanto sobre ellas en los libros.

-Lo que dijiste fue hermoso –dijo la chica controlando sus lágrimas, pero aun así con los ojos húmedos.

-ahh… si… -balbuceó Nott ligeramente sonrojado pues no sabía si consolarla o seguir viendo esos ojos

...

-¡Pero qué haces tú aquí Longbottom!

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar Parkinson, parece que te equivocaste de lugar-Dijo Neville tratando de conservar la calma-Si quieres ir al club de biología debe estar en el otro edificio, ahí hay muchas serpientes-Sugirió con ironía pero sin desaparecer su semblante serio y ligeramente enojado. ¿De todas las personas en el colegio tenía que ser Pansy Parkinson?

La chica enfureció ante el último comentario, ¿Quién se creía el para decirle eso?, de repente recordó, durante la guerra, como el Gryffindor descabezaba a esa inmensa serpiente del Señor tenebroso, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa, creía que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para unirse a Voldemort solo para no morir, por ello comenzó a temer en responderle, definitivamente no planeaba acabar como aquella serpiente.

-Da igual -Expresó sin mirarlo y se acercó a una de las mesas más apartadas dejando su mochila encima- Me quedaré en este club, no es como si te fuera a hablar ni nada, solo haré como si no estuvieras aquí.

Neville solo se encogió de hombros y siguió inspeccionando la flor que tenía a su frente. Pansy se sentó y cruzó sus brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, era demasiado incómodo y la presidenta aún no llegaba.

-Ya enserio, ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? –Demandó el chico.

-Por supuesto, no me moveré de aquí –Replicó Pansy chillante.

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa

-Tienes razón -Se volvió a encoger de hombros- En verdad no me interesa.

La chica no soportó su falta de atención, no es que fuera digno de saber pero le frustraba su total indiferencia ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? -Pues me gustan las flores –Habló finalmente- además mi nombre es…

-Un tipo de violeta –Interrumpió Neville mirándola por primera vez –Como esa de ahí- Señaló una pequeña maceta con flores "Pensamiento" de color morado pastel, algunas eran todavía botones aún y otras ya habían florecido completamente.

Pansy se quedó atónita, no creía que nadie llegara a identificar las flores que llevaban su nombre.

-Si- Afirmó sin chillar– En mi jardín hay un montón de ellos, de todos colores y tamaños, es la flor favorita de mi madre y la mía.

-Son muy bellas, supongo que es lo único bueno de tu nombre.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?, espero que no lo haya sido.

-Ni yo tampoco…

…...

Al siguiente día la tensión de Draco y Hermione debido a la competencia de natación que se aproximaba era notoria, ahora rivalizaban más que nunca.

La primera clase de Hermione fue matemática, con el señor Topall, eso le gustaba pues sabía que Malfoy no era tan bueno para los números y ella sí.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas pero al parecer a Justin también se le dificultaba un poco la materia.

-Oye Herms, ¿Cómo te quedó el problema 2? –dijo Justin algo desesperado.

-Si quieres yo te explico y…

-Vaya, señor Finch-Fletchley, voltéese, ya sé que la perdición de los hombres son las mujeres, pero si tiene duda luego se la dice a la señorita Granger –el señor Topall decía cosas algo raras pero ese comentario provocaron los celos inéditos de cierto rubio sentado en un rincón muy apartado de la castaña.

Una de las muchas cosas diferentes a Hogwarts era su maestra de historia, fuera de la magia, igualmente se podría esperar una persona de avanzada edad que relatara los hechos trascendentes como si hubiera vivido en aquellos tiempos tal y como el profesor Binns, sin embargo, era una persona bastante joven recién salida de la universidad pero eso no quería decir que fuera amable o fresca.

-Okay, su primer trabajo del año-Anunció con desgana-Tienen que ir este fin de semana al museo Brooklands y hacer un reporte a computadora.

Todo el alumnado suspiró aburrido

-No quiero revolturas con los equipos, así que se formarán al azar-Prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta las quejas sacando una cajita con un agujero-Cada uno tomará un papelito con un número, hay cinco iguales de cada uno, esos cinco formarán un equipo sin excepciones.

Después de que cada uno tomara su número la profesora comenzó a anunciar los equipos ya formados, muchos cruzaron dedos como Hermione.

-Equipo 1 Stephenson, Lovegood, Carey, Basset y Miller.

-Equipo 2 Granger, Hemsworth, Finch-Fletchley, Grimes y Dixon.

-Equipo 3 Malfoy, Allen, Lodge, Higgins y Stewart.

-Equipo 4 Turner, Simpson…

Los susodichos se comenzaron a reunir para organizarse.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en el museo el sábado temprano?-Sugirió una chica del equipo de Hermione.

-Está bien ¿Ustedes saben llegar?-Les preguntó Scott a Justin y a la castaña a lo que los dos asintieron.

Hermione sintió felicidad, por primera vez no estaría con Malfoy

-Mira que coincidencia, los dos sangre sucia juntos -Le susurró Draco con un aire enojado.

-¿Envidia Malfoy? –Cuestionó agresivamente.

-Al contrario, yo me apiado de Finch-Fletchley, digo, los dos son la misma escoria, pero independientemente de eso, ni el soportaría estar contigo.

-Ya cállate

-No quiero hacerlo

-Pues no lo hagas, te ignoraré de todas maneras

-Como si pudieras, te gusto tanto que ya no puedes contigo misma –La chica se sonrojó al recordar el torso desnudo del rubio.

-¡Claro que no! Yo…

-Tranquilo Draco –Interrumpió Scott- Iré al museo con Hermione y me aseguraré que nadie se le acerqué.

-Si hermano –Esta vez habló Matt- Nadie se acercará a tu novia.

-¡Qué! Yo no…–Apenas articuló el rubio cuando Scott colocó su mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Está bien que te preocupes, pero deberías controlar tus celos.

...

Ya era viernes por la tarde y Ginny, Luna y Herms se encontraban en el último piso terminando los deberes.

-Gracias Herms, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera entendido a ese tal Kant-Agradeció la pequeña Weasley mientras cerraba su libro.

-Cuando quieras Ginny- Sonrió la ojimiel y tu Luna ¿Cómo vas?

-Ya terminé también

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a comer pizza celebremos que ya es viernes.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijeron Ginny y Luna, la castaña comenzó a reír.

-Ya verán, es deliciosa, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Harry y Ron?

-Me parece una estupenda idea -Opinó Luna

-Mejor no, Harry debe estar muy ocupado –Espetó Ginny con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó la ojimiel sin captar la indirecta a lo que la pelirroja resopló.

-Resulta que en la práctica de futbol, se la pasó "aprendiendo" de la capitana cabeza de balón sin ponerme la más mínima atención.

Ninguna de las chicas supo que decir, es especial Hermione, pues ella bien sabía que su mejor amigo era bastante susceptible a caer en ese tipo de tentaciones.

-Comienzo a pensar que no es muy diferente a Zabini, da lo mismo –Habló mostrando falsa indiferencia –Ya vámonos.

-¿Piensan abandonarnos?-Interrumpió Blaise, quien acababa de llegar.

-Ahí debe haber algunas frituras-Dijo Hermione señalando la despensa de la cocina.

-Ah no, eso no Granger, ya tuvimos suficiente con la comida de Lovegood y esas repugnantes burguesas, queremos comer bien-Gritó Draco desde su habitación, pues había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Hamburguesas, si quieren salir, háganlo-Ordenó Hermione

-Te recuerdo Granger, que tú tienes el maldito dinero muggle -Argumentó Draco malhumorado.

-Por eso tenemos que ir con ustedes -Agregó Blaise inocentemente- estamos hambrientos.

La castaña miró suplicante a sus dos amigas esperando apoyo alguno de su parte. _"Digan que no" "Digan que no"._

-Por mi da lo mismo -Habló Ginny- No es que vayamos a hablarles, es comer nada más.

-Si Hermy, sabes que a los Torposoplos les gusta molestar a muchachos desnutridos.

La chica suspiró resignada, su tarde de viernes estaba arruinada y de nuevo por Draco Malfoy.

Y así, se fueron juntos a la plaza de siempre, las chicas enfrente y Draco y Blaise atrás como si fueran unos completos desconocidos para ellas. Antes de llegar se encontraron otra vez a cierta persona.

-Hola Theodore Nott- Saludó Luna quien lo vio primero para sorpresa de todos.

-Ehh hola...-Titubeó algo sonrojado al recordar los resplandecientes ojos azules de la rubia y por otra parte sorprendido al ver nuevamente a sus dos mejores amigos con personas que en teoría odiaban.

-Adivino...Pansy no ha cocinado -Dijo Blaise divertido.

-En efecto -Respondió- Ya le han quitado su varita.

-Estas de suerte amigo, Granger invita, ven con nosotros.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó mirando a Hermione quien asintió finalmente, ya no podía ser peor, Theodore Nott era el único Slytherin que no le desagradaba, además, parecía llevarse bastante bien con Luna.

Todo era tan extraño que hasta parecía un mal chiste, una mesa en "Papa Loi's Pizza" con una Ravenclaw y dos Gryffindor sentadas al frente de los tres Slytherins más temidos en Hogwarts.

El mesero se acercó para darles la carta.

-Les puedo recomendar la Papa Loi Especial -Dijo

-Está bien -habló Hermione -Queremos una de tamaño jumbo por favor.

La gigante pizza llegó y todos se sirvieron.

-No puedo creer que tengo una pizza enfrente -Exclamó Theo admirado- Espero que su sabor sea como lo describen.

-Créeme que si -Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un pedazo de esta dándole un gran bocado a lo que Ginny hizo lo mismo logrando imitarla torpemente.

-Tráigame unos cubiertos-Le exigió Draco al mesero, quien se les quedo viendo raro. -Sé que ustedes no tienen para cubiertos pero eso no me incluye a mí.

-Malfoy... Esto se come con las manos –Manifestó la ojimiel.

-Esto no es una apestosa hamburguesa, tiene toda la pinta de comerse con cubiertos, no me voy a rebajar a ser como la comadreja.

El mesero le entregó unos cubiertos de plástico aun mirándolo raro.

-El cliente siempre tiene la razón, el cliente siempre tiene la razón-Se dijo como recordatorio al alejarse de la mesa.

-Mucho mejor, aunque nunca había visto utensilios de este material- Expresó el rubio comenzando a cortar un pedazo de pizza, no obstante, fue inútil, su tenedor se rompió al instante sin siquiera lograr cortar.

-Draco, lo estás haciendo mal, mejor hazle caso a las chicas –Le recomendó Blaise entre risas guiñándole a Hermione, gesto que Ginny notó.

-Ni Hermione y Luna cuentan eh Zabini –Advirtió la pelirroja con la boca llena y algo sucia.

-Ya lo sé, y no he hecho nada –Refutó el Slytherin.

-¿Cómo que no cuentan?, ¿A qué se refieren?-Cuestionó la castaña curiosa.

-Nada Herms, por cierto ¿Recuerdas aquel vestido que me obsequió mi tía Tessi?

-Como no, es muy…singular

-Yo creo que es muy bonito –Opinó Luna, quien también había tenido la oportunidad de ver la prenda de la que hablaban.

-Tienes razón Luna, es muy bonito…lástima que no me quede, tal vez se lo deba dar a alguien más –Expresó Ginny picara e inocentemente mirando a Blaise, quien trago saliva y provocó un silencio aterrador, que finalmente fue interrumpido por Draco.

-¡Me rindo!, si mi padre se enterara de esto…-Tomo la rebanada de pizza de una forma bastante curiosa dándole un mordisco.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Malfoy- Carcajeó Hermione –No sabes comer pizza, estas todo batido de la cara y tienes un pepperoni pegado en tu mejilla.

-¡Oh! Luces igual que un Plimpy de agua dulce –Rió Luna.

-No conozco a los Plim-no-sé-qué pero concuerdo con Lunatica –Opinó Blaise más divertido que nunca.

Draco se puso rojo de furia por primera vez, nunca había sido tan humillado, hasta sus propios amigos de burlaban de él, ya no podía soportar esa inútil escuela muggle, la comida y a Granger.

-¿Te divierte Granger? –Dijo sarcástico al mismo tiempo que tomaba otro pepperoni de su rebanada –Tal vez se vea más gracioso en tu cara –Y se lo arrojó a la ojimiel.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Chilló indignada, así que todo un tomate y lo lanzó también, pero su pobre puntería solo logró darle a Blaise, quién le arrojó divertido una espinaca a Ginny, y está se la regresó furiosa.

Luna creyendo que era un inocente juego le lanzó un pepperoni a Theodore y también a Ginny.

Así empezó una guerra de comida entre los magos, los cuales terminaron vetados de la pizzería por el mismo gerente, pues estaba tan indignado del desastre que causaron que los echó inmediatamente sin tomar en cuenta el pago de los daños.

….

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó malhumorada debido a la noche anterior, por lo menos Malfoy no se encontraba, posiblemente ya se había ido al museo al igual que Luna, quien tampoco estaba. Se vistió y se preparó para su paseo.

-No olvides lavar la ropa Zabini –Le recordó antes de irse- Y espero que sepas como.

-Lo sé, claro que puedo, cuando lleguen su ropa olerá a jazmines dorados de la costa.

La chica solo rodó los ojos y se retiró del piso. Blaise se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y agarró la caja que estaba encima de la lavadora de ropa.

-Bueno no debe ser tan difícil-Aseguró para sí mirando el reverso de la extraña caja de detergente.

-De acuerdo -Leyó en voz alta lo que decía el paquete –Instrucciones: Verter en la lavadora la cantidad apropiada. Meter dentro de esta la ropa. Encenderla y Listo… ¿Eso es todo?-dijo incrédulo- Es más sencillo de lo que creí, como pociones de primer año.

Blaise abrió la bolsa de detergente contenida en el paquete, el cual era un polvito blanco azulado.

-¿Cantidad apropiada?, ¿Y cuánto es eso?-se quejó de nuevo en voz alta-Bueno…es bastante ropa-Y vació toda la bolsa dentro del pequeño agujero de la lavadora que decía "Detergente líquido o en polvo".

Fue por los botes de la ropa de cada habitación y comenzó a meterla dentro de la lavadora.

-Lindas braguitas Granger -Dijo mientras cogía la ropa interior de las chicas

Cuando hubo puesto toda la ropa, presionó el botón de la lavadora que decía "encender", era más fácil de lo que creía, cuando la lavadora de llenó de agua sonrió satisfecho y se retiró a su cuarto a acabar la tarea sin cerrar la tapa de seguridad de esta.

-Ah sí, creo que se tiene que tender o algo así –Se dijo dos horas después al recordar que había lavado la ropa. Salió de su habitación y se asomó al cuarto de lavado, pero había algo diferente y no solo en ese cuarto, sino todo el piso.

-Oh bendito Salazar…

...

-Hola Justin –Saludó Hermione ya afuera del edificio.

-Buen día–respondió- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –Sonrió

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al museo, abordaron el metro que estaba infestado de gente.

-No recordaba lo incomodo que es esto –Dijo Justin en medio de toda la gente.

-Ni que lo digas –Expresó riendo ligeramente. Era agradable estar con el Hufflepuff, como hijo de muggles, era de las pocas personas que la entendían

El museo de Brooklands era un viejo autódromo y exhibía automóviles desde el siglo IXX. Todo el equipo de Hermione lo comenzó a recorrer haciendo anotaciones en sus cuadernos.

-¿Y quién va a pasarlo a computadora? –Preguntó Scott

-Si quieren yo lo hago –Sugirió Justin.

-Está bien, al rato te pasamos la información y si quieres me lo envías para imprimirlo –Dijo otra chica y Justin asintió.

El equipo siguió con su recorrido hasta que Hermione sujetó al Hufflepuff del brazo haciendo que se quedaran atrás.

-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer el trabajo? –Susurró.

-Traigo mi portátil, ya tenía pensado que pedirían algo así.

-Oh! Brillante, no lo había pensado –Dijo admirada.

-Si sigues así Granger, terminarás olvidando hasta la casa de Weasel –Se burló una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

-Cállate Malfoy –Dijo Justin a la defensiva.

-A ti nadie te habló sangre sucia

-¡Vuelve a decirlo de nuevo!-Gritó acercándose al rubio con todas las intenciones de proporcionarle un puñetazo.

-¡Justin! –Exclamó Hermione poniéndose enfrente de los dos tratando de tranquilizar al Hufflepuff –No hagas caso no vale la pena, anda vamos con nuestro equipo.

El chico resopló volteándose y caminó hacia adelante, Hermione le imitó pero inesperadamente se vio detenida del brazo por Draco.

-Suéltame Malfoy, no creo que tengamos algún asunto a tratar ¿o sí?

-Me parece que sí, has estado ignorándome desde ayer.

-¿Qué eso no debería alegrarte?, es por el escándalo que causaste en la pizzería.

-¿Qué cause?, si tú fuiste la que se burló de mí.

-Pero tú comenzaste la guerra de comida.

-No lo habría hecho si no nos hubieras llevado a ese lugar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡Tú me lanzaste el pepperoni! –Replicó perdiendo el jucio,

-¿Y qué?, todos se estaban divirtiendo –Extendió los brazos sarcásticamente.

-Habla por ti mismo, fue la peor noche de mi vida.

-Porque eres una aguafiestas, nada te podría divertir.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡No sabes nada!

-Se lo suficiente como para decir que eres la persona más aburrida del planeta.

-Tonterías –Argumentó la ojimiel cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, entonces demuéstralo –dijo provocándola.

Hermione trató de calmarse pero no pudo, no quería caer ante las provocaciones del Slytherin, no valía la pena, pero no soportaba que se burlara de ella y mucho menos que la subestimara. Miro a su alrededor y se acercó a un coche clásico palpándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

-Lo vez, lo he tocado, está prohibido pero lo hice –Presumió, no obstante solo logró que Draco estallara en carcajadas.

-Uy no te vayan a enviar a Azkaban –Advirtió con sarcasmo recargándose en ese mismo auto sin miedo alguno.

El rostro de Hermione se tornó rojo de la ira, entonces abrió la puerta delantera del clásico y se sentó en el asiento de este cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigue sin sorprenderme

-Pero a mi si señores- Un guardia regordete había llegado –Ese modelo vale millones, así que les pido que se retiren inmediatamente del museo o paguen una multa.

Hermione salió inmediatamente pidiendo perdón y arrastrando a Draco hacia la salida lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió.

-¡Es tu culpa Malfoy! –Chilló escandalizada.

-Tú fuiste la que te sentaste Granger.

-Pero me dijiste que lo hiciera.

-Te dije mas no te obligue, asume las consecuencias –Dijo sonriendo.

Se dirigieron a los apartar amentos en silencio y de paso se encontraron a Luna.

-Luna, creí que irías al museo –Espetó la castaña con un semblante preocupado.

-Eso iba a hacer pero mi equipo me dijo que me quedará y que ellos harían todo el trabajo –Explicó la soñadora rubia –Dijeron que era mejor que me quedara, no tengo idea del porqué.

-Yo creo que sí- Dijo Draco a punto de reírse causando un codazo en la costilla por parte de Hermione.

-Está bien Luna, regresemos al departamento.

Al entrar al piso Hermione se sintió aliviada, pero su poca felicidad se vio anulada ante el aspecto del lugar.

-¿!Pero que…

-La lavadora de volvió loca –Se excusó Blaise que estaba en medio del desastre.

Había dejado la tapa de la lavadora abierta y le había depositado demasiado jabón, por ello todo el lugar estaba mojado y lleno de espuma y burbujas, también la ropa había salido desperdigada de tal manera de que algunas estaban colgadas de la lámpara del techo.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, no debió confiar en Zabini, quería llorar, ya no soportaba todo esto.

Draco se negó a limpiar el desastre, por lo que en la lista se marcó un tache en su nombre y las chicas terminaron haciéndolo. La ropa se logró salvar pero quedó con un aroma bastante fuerte y aturdidor para la nariz que provocó varios estornudos aquel fin de semana.

...

Caminaba por los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero estaba tan nervioso que le era imposible, iba tambaleando y miraba para todas direcciones, cuando llegó al sanitario de hombres, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-Te estaba buscando Zabini -Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El Slytherin respiró hondo y se volvió esbozando una falsa sonrisa,

-Para que será...¿Por fin te dignarás a salir conmigo?

-Me temo que no, hoy se cumple la semana y tú sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Si, a que tendremos una cita

-No lo creo, porque no conseguiste ninguna conquista- Ginny se cruzó de brazos y Blaise bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sabía, no lo harás -Dijo la chica, ya esperaba algo así, pues sólo era un Slytherin presumido y cobarde.

-Ya, terminemos con esto, dame el vestido -Articuló sin pensar, eso no era lo que planeaba sino huir y no cumplir la apuesta, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo ¿Acaso no quería decepcionar a la chica Weasley?..

-Así se habla -Alabó la chica con entusiasmo- Toma, aquí está el vestido y en esta hoja está lo que tienes que decir, cámbiate de una vez.

El moreno tomó lo que la pelirroja le ofrecía y entró al baño resignado, ya daba lo mismo, ya que de todas maneras ninguna chica le hacía caso.

-Te vez muy bien -Dijo Ginny carcajeando a más no poder en el momento en que Blaise salió del baño Con el vestido de la tía Tessi, era bastante parecido al que Ron usó en el baile de Navidad pero en versión femenina, color marrón y rojo aterciopelado como la alfombra de la sala común de Gryffindor y estampada de flores, con bastantes encajes alrededor del cuello y la cintura

-Recuerda, tienes que recorrer toda la escuela.

-Esto no se quedará así Weasley -Masculló avergonzado y empezó a correr, los murmullos y risas por parte de todos los alumnos e inclusive profesores no se hizo esperar.

-_Me veo hermosa oh si, la reina yo soy de aquí, si tienes algún problema, detrás de la fila please-_ Cantaba el moreno desganado y humillado con un tono parecido a los que los Slytherin solían cantar como burla a Weasley en los partidos de Quidditch.

Algunos profesores y guardias de la escuela comenzaron a perseguirlo con el fin de detenerlo, pero el Slytherin era rápido, ya hasta comenzaba a disfrutar del momento, nada mejor que desafiar a la autoridad, pero por otro todo el alumnado, quienes no paraban de carcajear ante la escena de un chico en vestido cantando y siendo perseguido por varios profesores.

Ginny se encontraba atónita y asombrada, nunca creyó que en verdad se fuera a atrever a hacer tal ridículo, no era tan cobarde después de todo para ser un Slytherin, había cumplido su palabra.

Y así Blaise comenzó su segunda semana, humillado ante todos con el excéntrico vestido y con su varita confiscada, ya que la profesora Sprout terminó enterándose de su pequeño espectáculo en la escuela.


	5. Disculpas

Una disculpa por habernos desaparecido tanto tiempo, hemos estado demasiado ocupadas con la escuela, las calificaciones, y todo eso.

Pero ya en dos semanas salimos 3 meses de vacaciones lo que significa, a acabar con lo que empezamos, esperamos ya subir pronto un capitulo nuevo porque aún no hemos escrito nada y ya hasta nosotras perdimos el hilo de la historia, pero la próxima actualización será pronto, no pasa de la semana que viene.

También gracias a todos sus reviews, cada vez que los leemos nos da gusto que les haya gustado la historia y realmente esperamos que a pesar de que nos hayamos desaparecido tanto tiempo sigan queriendo leer el fic.

Y si ya viene más dramione, es que estábamos describiendo las situación que era lo que pasaba pero si en definitiva si escribiremos aún mas de Draco y de Hermione.


	6. Chapter 5

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 5**

"**El animal inesperado"**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling.**

-Aquí están sus platos- Les ofreció unos Pancakes cubiertos de chocolate a Luna y a Blaise.

-Y el tuyo Malfoy- Le dio su plato de mala gana casi aventándoselo, a diferencia de los anteriores, estos eran pancakes claramente quemados a propósito. Ya era una nueva semana, por lo que Hermione había decidido cambiar de tarea con Luna siempre y cuando ella fuera con Ginny a hacer las compras, sólo por si acaso.

-Ni creas que me voy a comer esto -Reprochó Draco viendo con asco su desayuno chamuscado.

-Pero si está delicioso -Intervino Blaise con la boca llena, había empezado su semana con el pie izquierdo por lo del vestido, sin embargo, una buena comida siempre cautivaba a su estómago y por lo tanto a su humor también.

-Lo siento Malfoy, tú fuiste el primero en pedir comida, por ello te di los primeros pancakes, son los que salen más quemados –Argumentó inocentemente Hermione encogiendo los hombros.

-Que va, lo has hecho a propósito, le diré a Sprout.

-La tarea es cocinar, independientemente si se hace bien o no -Se defendió la castaña provocando que el rubio resoplara.

-Tú ganas, pero no me lo voy a comer

-Por mi da igual que te mueras de hambre -Espetó la ojimiel.

Draco se levantó de la mesa dejando el plato intacto, se acercó al frigorífico y sacó una manzana.

-A diferencia de ustedes, mi dieta es balanceada, no soy un gordo comelón -Dijo mirando desafiante a Hermione al mismo tiempo que mordía la verde manzana y se retiraba del apartamento.

…

-No te muevas tan rápido Harry –Gritaba Ron, quien estaba siendo cargado por el niño que vivió (dos veces) formando a una persona de más de 2 metros.

-Perdón, solo que es muy difícil si no puedo ver nada –Habló el ojiverde balanceándose torpemente debido a la prenda que cubría sus ojos.

Estaban en medio de la cancha de baloncesto en clase de educación física, que los grupos 702 y 703 compartían. El profesor les había ordenado formar parejas, uno tenía que vendarse los ojos y cargar a otro que le daría órdenes de cómo moverse, para según el maestro, tener mejor coordinación y trabajo en equipo.

Era bastante complicado, muchos estudiantes chocaban entre sí y terminaban en el suelo como caídos de guerra. Solamente quedaban unas cinco parejas incluyendo Harry y Ron.

-Ve a la derecha…no izquierda

-Hola Harry –Saludó una chica acercándose a la cancha.

El moreno se quitó la venda de sus ojos, era Amanda Rogers, la capitana del equipo de futbol, sonriendo embobado se acercó a ella olvidándose completamente del chico a quien cargaba en sus hombros.

-Ay de nuevo ella, ya dile que…-Ron no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en lo que Harry se acercaba a la chica, pasó cerca del aro de baloncesto provocando que Ron se golpeara con este en la frente y cayera de sentón al piso.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás Amanda? –Saludó Harry aún si darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien gracias, oye, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a la competencia de natación del viernes.

-Oh, pero claro ¿Quiénes competirán? –Preguntó interesado solamente en ir con la chica.

-Son de tu escuela ese chico rubio del que tanto hablan…Draco y la otra que se llamaba…¡ah sí! Hermione.

Ron se levantó sorprendido y a la vez furioso de su caída ignorando el creciente dolor de su frente.

-¡Malfoy!

Ginny observaba sentada cerca de los pastizales la escena desde lejos, maldita Amanda-cabeza de balón-Rogers y lo peor era que Harry caía a sus pies como cachorrito adiestrado, estaba bastante molesta.

-Hey Weasley –Saludó Blaise que se sentó a su lado. Ginny lo miró confusa.

-Umm, me parece que la apuesta no incluía el no hablarte –Volvió a hablar el moreno.

-No, es que me sorprende que me dirijas la palabra después de lo que te hice hacer –Levantó la ceja.

-Fue un trato, tú no tienes la culpa, yo acepté las consecuencias.

-Si pero te reté por que no pensé que lo harías.

-Pues es de esperarse de un Slytherin mantener a toda costa su orgullo, claro que yo lo he perdido todo, pero siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, todo era su culpa, no hubiera ganado sin decir todos los falsos rumores, solo por no quedar mal con Harry, pero ese mismo la estaba traicionando con aquella chica ¿no?

-Zabini ¿Todavía quieres tener una cita?

-¿Enserio?, pero no gané –La cara de Blaise se iluminó como un pequeño recibiendo un nuevo juguete.

-Contesta antes de que me arrepienta

-Pero por supuesto pelirroja, sabría que caerías al final –Respondió levantándose y salió corriendo alegremente.

Ginny rodó los ojos y sonrió, de pronto ya no sabía por qué estaba enojada.

…..

A diferencia de muchos, a Pansy no le estaba yendo muy bien, bueno, tampoco esperaba pasar buenos momentos en el mundo muggle, pero tener la varita confiscada, no poder hacer magia y estar en un club de plantitas con Neville Longbottom ya era demasiado para ella.

La chica resopló exhausta y se dirigió a su próxima clase, después de esa hora tendría que ir de nuevo al aula del club, nada podía ser peor.

Entró junto con el resto del grupo a los laboratorios y el profesor les pidió que se pusieran de nuevo aquella bata blanca, ya que harían el mejor experimento de su vida (según él). Y empezó a colocar un frasco por cada pareja de banca. Pansy no logró notar su contenido ya que miraba asqueada y aburrida, con la mandíbula recargada en su mano, hacia la ventana del lugar.

-Oye Pans, ¿Ya lo harás? – Le preguntó Ginger, una chica que se la pasaba hablándole creyéndose su mejor amiga, aunque la pelinegra la ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Hacer qué? –Le preguntó Pansy sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver a su compañera.

-Ya te lo había dicho, presentarme al lindo chico rubio

-Ah sí, a Draco… ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! –Chilló la Slytherin aún sin mirarla, ya era la quinta chica que le pedía que le presentase a Draco, y por supuesto todas las veces se negó, de ninguna manera la haría, no era que estaba celosa (tal vez si un poquito), sino que si iba con Draco junto con cinco chicas muggles que querían conocerlo, este la mataría.

-¿Pero, por qué no? –Reprochó Ginger tristemente.

-Es que…

-¡DISECCIÓN! –Exclamó el profesor emocionado- Bien ya escucharon las indicaciones… ¡Comiencen!

Ginger resopló rendida, tomó el frasco y sacó algo de su interior.

-Sostenla Pansy, yo mientras prepararé el cloroformo y el bisturí –Le dijo mientras ponía lo que había dentro del frasco en la mano que Pansy había estirado aún si mirarla.

Cuando Ginger le colocó aquello, comenzó a sentir cosquillas en la mano, se sentía extraño, viscoso y se movía, por lo que volteó para ver que era llevándose una pequeña sorpresa.

Era una rana verde. Pansy giró de nuevo su cabeza, solo era una rana.

_¡Una Rana!, _Volvió a girarse, esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos para comprobar lo que creyó haber visto.

_¡Una rana! ¡Qué asco!_

Pansy tragó saliva y respiró profundo, bajando su mano con delicadeza para poder dejar al anfibio en la mesa sin que nadie saliera herido.

_Tranquila, no te muevas, solo déjala en la mesa, te lavas las manos y todo estará bien._

_-Croc-_La rana croó suave y silenciosamente, pero fue suficiente para que Pansy diera un respingo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Pansy chilló y lanzó al pequeño animal lo más lejos que pudo.

La rana cayó en otra mesa y comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar, las demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. En poco tiempo ya se encontraban todas las ranas saltando y croando por toda el aula.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a reír. Mientras el profesor trataba de mantener la calma, una paranoica Pansy salió del salón corriendo desquiciadamente hacía su único resguardo.

Neville ya estaba en el salón del club naturista cuando escuchó la puerta azotándose, volteó y ahí estaba Pansy, pegada a esta respirando frenéticamente.

-Yo…odio…a…las ranas –Habló entre cada respiración

_-¿_Es una nueva forma de ofensa? –Preguntó el chico provocando la confusión de Pansy.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó la chica que ya había recuperado su respiración normal-Ah…hablas de tu sapo… ¿Trevor?...no, no es eso.

-¿Cómo recuerdas su nombre? –Habló Neville sorprendido abriendo sus ojos levemente.

-Mmm no lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque gritaste su nombre en mi oído el primer día en Hogwarts? –Habló la chica con inocencia que bien podía haber sido fingida pero logró el leve sonrojamiento de Neville.

-Ah…eso lo explica…-Espetó Neville bajando la cabeza al recordar las vergüenzas que paso en Hogwarts.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le paso? –Dijo la ojiverde sin importarle cambiar de tema.

-¿A quién?

-Pues a tu sapo

-Ah…decidió irse a vivir al lago negro –Explicó con un aire melancólico.

-¿Y acaso extrañas a esa criatura llena de moco? –Dijo Pansy asqueada al recordar a la rana posada en su mano.

-No, pero me la había obsequiado mi abuelo antes de morir

-Ah –Consiguió articular Pansy sintiéndose culpable por sacar ese tema. ¿Pero qué iba a saber ella?

-No importa, supongo que es feliz en el lago –Dijo mirando a la chica y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Pansy asustada por la expresión de Neville.

-En…tu cabeza… -Contestó cautelosamente señalando el sitio dicho.

-¿En mi…

_Croc_

Al escuchar el sonido, Pansy se dio cuenta a que se refería el chico, por lo que también abrió sus ojos y comenzó a correr en círculos agitando las manos cerca de su cabeza gritando ¡_Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!_

Neville solo se limitó a reírse a carcajadas, tal vez el estar con Pansy Parkinson no sería tan malo después de todo.

…..

-Ah, y no creerás lo que hizo Parkinson en la clase de animales

-¿Animales? –Le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo alzando una ceja

-Querrás decir biología –Dijo Hermione mientras llegaba

-Oh, hola Hermione –Saludó Ron mientras mordía con fuerza su emparedado.

-Hola, oye Ron tienes…-La castaña se quedó viendo la frente de su amigo, ya que tenía una marca roja horizontal en la frente por culpa del golpe con el aro de baloncesto.

-No preguntes –Dijo Ron.

-No iba a hacerlo –Espetó Hermione tratando de no reírse mientras depositaba su bandeja de comida en la mesa y se sentaba a comer.

-Hablando de preguntas –Dijo Harry- ¿No nos tienes algo que contar?

-Pues no, ¿Qué quieren que les cuente?

-No lo sé… -Espetó Ron sarcásticamente- ¿Natación?, ¿Malfoy?, ¿Competencia?... ¿No te suena familiar?

-Ah eso…-Dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Herms ¿Désde cuándo haces caso a las provocaciones de Malfoy? –Le reprochó Harry –Tu misma nos has dicho que no vale la pena.

-Pero fue la entrenadora la que lo sugirió –Argumentó la castaña en su defensa –Véanlo como una oportunidad…humillaré a Malfoy y su orgullo se verá aplastado.

-No había pensado en eso –Opinó Ron –Pero sabes que el hurón juega sucio ¿Y si sales herida?

-No hay forma de hacer trampa en natación sin que te vean –Dijo la chica mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

-Bueno, si es así yo te apoyo –Dijo Ron mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas –Ver a Malfoy humillado ante Muggles, sí señor.

…..

Luna entró felizmente al aula de pintura y se sentó junto a Theo

-Que tal Theodore Nott –Lo saludó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y sacaba sus pinceles.

-Hola –Dijo evitando la mirada de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestionó acercándose más al chico

-Sí, no es nada –Se volteó completamente tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba pintando. Era un océano de un color azul intenso, igual a los ojos de Lovegood , bajo un cielo oscuro y una Luna resplandeciente que lo iluminaba todo.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, Theo respiró profundo y miró a Luna bajando la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó el chico casi gritando y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera esperando un regaño por parte de la ojiazul.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó una confundida Luna inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Pues, por lo de la cena en la pizzería –Dijo preocupado- Perdóname y también a Draco y a Blaise, ellos no…

-Pero si fue muy divertido –Interrumpió Luna- Una de las mejores cenas de mi vida, ¿Tú no te divertiste?

Theodore se quedó petrificado, de todas las que había pensado, no esperaba esa reacción, Luna Lovegood era bastante impredecible. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y habló.

-Sí, me la pase muy bien

-Oye que tal si mañana vamos a esa misma plaza, tengo que hacer las compras.

-Eh sí, claro –Dijo el chico algo emocionado.

-Que bien, creo que Herms me dio dinero extra, y vi en una revista algo muy bonito, quisiera que me ayudes a elegir.

-Sí, no puedo esperar –Dijo Theodore entusiasta sin saber lo que Luna tenía en mente comprar.

…...

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se volvió sorprendida y ligeramente asustada ante el llamado precipitado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Amber?-Preguntó, aquella era una chica del equipo de natación.

-Tu competencia...la han adelantado -Advirtió la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo es?

-En 5 minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Repitió escandalizada.

-Sí, la entrenadora tendrá una convención mañana, sólo puede ahora.

-¡Por Merlin! Gracias Amber -Y salió corriendo hacia la piscina dejando a la chica confundida. Tenía que llegar a tiempo y ganar, no sólo era el momento para quedarse en el equipo, sino también para dejar a Malfoy en su lugar, era casi imposible que pudiera perder ante el en un deporte muggle.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a los vestidores femeninos con las piernas entumidas por tanto correr, y por si fuera poco aún no había comprado un traje de baño y solo quedaban de talla chica, así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse uno de aquellos, le apretaba en extremo y le cortaba la circulación aumentando el dolor de sus piernas, pero eso no la detendría. Salió apresurada a la piscina donde ya todos la estaban esperando, estaba todo el equipo, algunos maestros como el señor Topall, quien obviamente apoyaba a Draco, y algunos otros estudiantes interesados incluyendo a todos los de Hogwarts, definitivamente no se perderían una "batalla" entre ellos dos.

-¡Herms acaba con el hurón! -Gritaba Ron.

-Tu puedes Draco -Aclamaba el club de admiradoras del rubio que Morgana sabrá de donde había salido.

La chica tragó saliva al ver a tantas personas, no le agradaba del todo ser el centro de atención. Tomó aire y se acercó a los trampolines lista para comenzar la competencia.

-Llegas tarde Granger, creí que te habías acobardado y decidido no venir- Le dijo Draco quien ya estaba enfrente de su trampolín terminando de calentar.

-Sueñas -Respondió Hermione, quien aún trataba de recuperar el aliento de la frenética carrera- Aunque no te culpo, ganar por default habría sido tu única oportunidad.

-¿Def qué? -Preguntó viéndose interrumpido por el silbato de la entrenadora que resonó en todo el lugar, a pesar de que estuviera al aire libre, provocando el silencio absoluto de los presentes.

-Bien, competidores prepárense -Ordenó la entrenadora en un tono suficientemente alto sin necesidad de usar un megáfono- Ya saben, son dos vueltas, el primero que llegué gana, estilo libre. A la cuenta de tres y al sonido del silbato saltan al agua.

Los dos magos se pararon cada uno en su respectivo trampolín; a Draco se le veía bastante concentrado y confiado a la vez, en cambio, Hermione se mordía los labios, no había calentado nada, a excepción de su desesperada carrera a la piscina, pero tampoco calentó para esta última, y como consecuencia estaba el dolor muscular en sus piernas que aún no cesaba, y para echarle más leña al fuego, el dichoso traje de baño de talla para niñas de 12 años que le apretaba las extremidades como desgracia. La ojimiel respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, había pasado cosas aún peores, de eso no hay duda, ¡Por favor! Era una competencia muggle, nada podía salir mal.

-No te relajes tanto Granger, ni pienses que te daré ventaja -Le susurró Draco sonriendo de lado.

-Lo mismo va para ti Malfoy, dándote ventaja o no, te aplastaré en esta competencia.

El chico abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, fue nuevamente interrumpido por la entrenadora.

-¡Listos! -Gritó entusiasmada y comenzó a contar preparando su silbato en manos.

-¡Uno!

Los chicos volvieron su vista al frente aumentando la tensión en su cuerpo.

-¡Dos!

Se agacharon estirando sus brazos más que listos para sumergirse.

-Y...Pfiiuuuuuu -Y el sonido del silbato no se hizo esperar sustituyendo al número tres. Inmediatamente los competidores se metieron al agua y comenzaron a nadar a lo largo de la piscina. A Hermione le costaba mucho esfuerzo moverse e iba demasiado lento ya que sus piernas no le respondían como ella hubiera deseado , por ello, Draco no tardo en adelantarse, tampoco era especialmente rápido pero a juzgar por la condición de Granger estaba totalmente seguro de que ganaría. Llegó primero sin problemas al extremo, tocando la orilla, se dio la vuelta velozmente. En el momento en que Hermione logró llegar al mismo lugar, el ojigris ya se encontraba casi en la mitad del camino, estaba a punto de de ganar y muchos aclamaban por ello, no, no podía permitirse eso, la chica cerró los puños, se impulsó con la pared de la piscina y aceleró frenéticamente dando un grito como aquellos de los artistas marciales al canalizar la energía en un golpe, movía sincronizando a la perfección sus extremidades tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho tratando de olvidar el dolor de las piernas entumecidas que no daba señales de desaparición y la falta de circulación por el maldito traje, _todo es mental_, se repetía la chica, _ganar, ganar_, sólo esa palabra ocupaba su mente en aquel momento y sí que funcionaba porque estaba a punto de alcanzar a Malfoy. Cuando hubo estado a un segundo de rebasarlo, el entumecimiento se fue, siendo remplazado por una fuerte corriente eléctrica que la paralizó, era un calambre, y peor aún, en ambas piernas, tal dolor sentía que se vio incapaz de moverlas, no podía ser, nunca había sentido un calambre tan fuerte en toda su vida, no obstante las razones eran obvias; trató de seguir nadando y mantenerse a flote con sus brazos, pero estos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo pues igual le dolían, intentó pisar el fondo, sin embargo los dos metros sesenta de profundidad se lo impidieron, así que comenzó a hundirse sin poder evitarlo.

Draco estaba a un metro de su victoria, fue más fácil de lo que creyó, como siempre Granger había hablado de más, lo había subestimado y se tenía merecida tan humillante derrota enfrente de tanta gente incluyendo a sus amigos, ganarle a ella era como derrotar a Potty. Ya quedaban escasos diez centímetros entre la orilla y su mano, sabía que Granger estaba muy atrás, no perdía nada con burlarse de ella un poco antes de ganarle.

-Oye Grang... -volteó pero no había rastro alguno de ella, sólo una pequeña mano que se desaparecía dentro del agua lentamente.

Hermione ya estaba completamente debajo del agua, el calambre seguía en sus piernas y perdía poco a poco el aire, ¿Ya iba a morir ahí?, después de haber pasado por tanto peligros innombrables desde que entró a Hogwarts hasta la derrota de Voldemort, ¿Iba a morir de esa forma tan simple y penosa?, ¿Todos sus méritos no valdrían la pena? El agua entró dentro de su nariz y boca, Hermione cerró los ojos.

El rostro de Draco perdió el poco color que tenía y no supo ni cómo ni porqué pero sin pensarlo un solo segundo se volvió nadando lo más rápido que su acelerada respiración le permitía hacia donde la chica que ya no se encontraba en la superficie.

_El océano era inmenso y profundo cual fosa, tal y como aquel en el que habían caído al escapar de Gringotts, pero este era diferente, azul y cristalino que reflejaba el vislumbrar del sol, no parecía haber señales de vida, más se sentía cálido, pacífico y tranquilizante como si todos los problemas se hubieran fugado de su cabeza dejando sólo a la esa sensación de relajamiento inexplicable, tal vez era un mar hecho de Felix Felicis. La chica seguía descendiendo tan ligera y lentamente pareciendo una pluma de fenix cayendo por un precipicio, ignoraba donde estaba y que hacía en aquel lugar, ni siquiera recordaba quien era, no quería llegar hasta el fondo del lugar, el cual si parecía estar oscuro y tormentoso, pero tampoco quería salir de ahí pues no deseaba moverse ni abrir los ojos, a pesar de estar relajada seguía sintiéndose débil y vulnerable. Sin previo aviso, alguien apareció a pocos metros de ella, un rubio chico sin rostro que estiraba su mano en pedido de su auxilio interno. La chica no estaba segura en si sujetarla o no, debido a que ignoraba la identidad del chico pero mientras más se acercaba este, más confianza sentía, decidió estrechar su mano y de esta unión apareció una luz cegadora, todo se volvió blanco._

Hermione entreabrió sus ojos, casi todo estaba oscuro pero había muchos gritos y murmuros, alcanzaba a divisar algunas siluetas borrosas alrededor de ella a una distancia considerable, y la más cercana estaba… ¿encima de ella? Gritando desesperadamente algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir entre tanto ruido.

En ese instante la pequeña ojimiel, porque así se sentía, pequeña, se desmayó perdiendo todo conocimiento.

…

-Ya llegué –gritó Luna emociona pues tenía que enseñarles a sus compañeros de apartamento lo que había comprado.

Pero nadie le contesto, así que acariciando a la tarántula que traía en una pequeña jaula, una tarántula, la cual había comprado con mucho gusto en la tienda de mascotas, sabía la rubia que a sus compañeros les iba a encantar la mascota que había traído a casa.

Dejo a su "pequeño" animal que media un poco más de 15 centímetros en el piso, y fue a la habitación de Hermione, la cual estaba acostada y con unos trapos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione? –Preguntó la rubia con mucha inocencia

-Fiebre, tonta –Esta vez habló el rubio que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, y junto a él se encontraba Zabini.

-¿Qué le pasó? –pregunto aun sin entender la ojiazul

-Pues veras preciosa, Granger estaba en su competencia de natación cuando le dio un calambre y se empezó a hundir, si no fuera por Draco tu amiguita estaría muerta y de la manera más patética que te puedas imaginar

Draco miró a Zabini de reojo, pues sus palabras no eran las más adecuadas, pero si, a final de cuentas tenía razón.

-Ya veo, bueno hay que turnarnos para cuidarla ¿no creen? –Este comentario provocó la sonrisa de Zabini y una cara de asco por parte de Draco.

-Yo creo que tu bonita, debes ser la primera, luego yo y Draco se quedará en la noche

-Me parece bien –Dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¡A mí no! –Gritó Draco -¡no quiero tener que quedarme a velar su sueño, y mucho menos desvelarme yo!

-Pues si no te parece Draco, quédate a dormir con ella –Dijo Zabini sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¡No!, ni muerto dormiría con ella –Exclamó señalando a la castaña que estaba dormida

-Nunca dije que en la misma cama, puedes traerte una silla, y colocarla por ahí, además tú la salvaste ¿no?, si no querías cuidarla no la hubieras salvado –Dijo el moreno comenzándose a molestar.

-Pues ya que, pero la silla estará lo más alejada de su cama –Espetó el rubio haciendo berrinches como si fuera un niño pequeño

-No me importa donde la pongas –Ahora gritó el moreno, pues odiaba cuando Draco se comportaba como un bebé.

-Ya guarden silencio si van a discutir háganlo a fuera ya que sus gritos molestan a Hermy –Así Luna los sacó de la recamara quedándose con su amiga –Ah, por cierto no molesten a calabacita –Dijo la rubia provocando una cara de confusión por parte de los dos Slytherins, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que así había llamado a su tarántula.

-Esta ya se volvió loca –dijo Zabini cuando la Ravenclaw había cerrado la puerta

-Concuerdo contigo –Acertó a decir Malfoy.

Cuando ambos chicos fueron a la sala-cocina encontraron la jaula pero sin animal, y pensaron que Luna le había dado un uso, pero nunca se imaginaron que para un animal.

….

Draco observaba a Hermione sentado en una silla.

-Por Merlín Granger ¿Por qué te salve? –Dijo Draco mientras miraba a la chica dormida iluminada por la luz de media noche. Sin pensar en nada, Draco extendió su brazo directo a la frente de la chica, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se detuvo poniendo una expresión de horror ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? .El ojigris sacudió la cabeza, tenía sueño, eso era.

-Potty y Weasel querrán una explicación mañana…-Se dijo mientras bostezaba cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

…

Blaise abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar a la primera ave cantora anunciando un nuevo día, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó de un salto sin ningún signo de pereza. Aquel día había quedado con Ginny para salir. ¿A dónde irían?, ni él lo sabía, pero solo el salir con una chica lo hacía extremadamente feliz.

Dando saltitos se dirigió a tomar una ducha, al asomarse al cuarto de las chicas, no solo vio que Granger seguía durmiendo, sino que Draco también y recargado en la orilla de la cama de la chica; Blaise sonrió pícaramente y volvió corriendo a su cuarto por la cámara muggle que Theodore le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Hecha su travesura, entró al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera comenzando a tararear una canción que se había inventado. El chorro de agua caía sobre su rostro, por lo que ciegamente cogió la esponja de baño. Comenzó a tallarse su espalda, pero algo no cuadraba ahí ¿Desde cuándo la esponja se sentía tan áspera y causaba comezón en la piel? Y peor aún ¿Désde cuando una esponja se movía? Tal vez era cosa de Lovegood. El moreno abrió los ojos para comprobar su teoría.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Gritó debido al ardor en sus ojos por el jabón, por lo que utilizó la esponja para quitárselo y así abrió de nuevo los ojos. Gran error. La tarántula de 15 centímetros descanzaba en su mano llena de jabón.

Blaise no lo dudó ni un solo segundo, agarró la toalla más cercana y salió corriendo del baño aun con la pequeña criatura en su mano, dando el grito más fuerte que pudo haber dado en su vida y por supuesto, despertando a todo el edificio.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Exclamó y tropezó cayendo hacia atrás. La araña voló de su mano y cayó directo en su rostro.

-¡Calabacita ahí estás! –Exclamó Luna como si ver a un Slytherin semidesnudo con una tarántula en su rostro fuera lo más normal mundo –Te he dicho que no está bien usar la ducha mientras está ocupada –Le dijo a su mascota tomándola entre sus manos- Ah, buenos días Theodore Nott ¿Vienes a saludar a calabacita?

-Ehhhh

-Theo…Sabías de esto ¿verdad? –Preguntó Blaise aun en el suelo.

-Ehhh, de hecho venía a advertirles, aunque creo…que ya es tarde –Se excusó el chico mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-¿No me digas? –Dijo Blaise enojado. De nuevo empezaba un mal día, pero eso no quería decir que su cita también lo sería, no, no, todo saldría perfecto ¿cierto?.


	7. Chapter 6

**Preparatoria Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Mascotas"**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Gracias a todos, por seguir leyendo nuestra historia después de no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo, pero buenas noticias ¡ya estamos de vacaciones!... tenemos tres meses para acabar esta historia, y continuar con nuevos proyectos.**

Hermione despertó debido al grito de Blaise, de hecho todos en el edificio se levantaron, hasta Draco, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-No te burles Granger –dijo sobándose la mandíbula… ¿Cómo se cayó?, no tenía idea solo recordaba estar dormido, escuchar un grito y ahí estaba en el suelo.

-Es que es muy gracioso –la chica se sentó en la cama – Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto?

-Tuve que cuidarte toda la maldita noche, porque a la señorita sabelotodo se le ocurrió que era buena idea ahogarse cuando estoy a punto de ganar la competencia –dijo con sarcasmo y recelo el rubio.

-Cierto, ya recuerdo, me dio un calambre y… ¿Tú me salvaste?... ¿Por qué? –preguntó con confusión. ¿Malfoy salvándola? ¿Eso era posible?

-No te hagas ilusiones, ni yo sé porque te salve, creo que una sangre sucia merece morir más dignamente, que ahogada, además tú y tus amiguitos se han enfrentado al señor tenebroso más de una vez para que mueras ahogada.

La castaña se ruborizó ante el comentario del ojigris, pues tenía razón sería muy estúpido morir ahogado, después de todo a lo que se había enfrentado en su corta vida.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, tener fiebre no significa que este inválida.

-Bien, pues apúrate y vamos a ver de donde provenían todos los gritos.

Draco y Hermione salieron juntos de la habitación para encontrarse a un semidesnudo Zabini, una tarántula en la mano de Luna, y a un Nott burlándose de Zabini.

-No es gracioso Nott, ¡No es mi culpa que a tu novia se le ocurriera traer una tarántula a la casa! –Zabini estaba fuera de sus casillas, y con toda la razón del mundo ¿A quién le gustaría bañarse con una tarántula?

-No es mi novia –cuando dijo esto el castaño se ruborizó un poco – Y no es mi culpa que no te fijaras en lo que agarras cuando te bañas.

Draco y Hermione ya sabían por dónde iba todo el asunto la duda era ¿Por qué a Luna se le había ocurrió comprar una araña?, ambos chicos se miraron y supieron que pensaban en lo mismo, lo cual provocó, por más imposible que pareciera, que se sonrieran y soltaran una pequeña risa.

-¿¡Qué se traen ustedes dos!? –les regañó Zabini, que al parecer seguía de muy mal humor.

-Nada amigo, ya cálmate –esta vez Draco tomó su semblante serio para intentar calmar a Zabini.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?, sus gritos se escuchan hasta el lobby – Esta vez apareció una figura regordeta en la puerta.

-Pues vera profesora Sprout, a mi compañera de aquí, que está loca por cierto, se le ocurrió traer una araña a la casa, y cuando me estaba bañando la araña se encontraba en mi mano, dígale por favor que sino se va a hacer responsable de su animal, que mejor ni lo compre –Blaise ya se había calmado un poco.

-Ya veo, ¿responsabilidad eh?, ¡eso tiene solución! –un brillo similar al de Dumbledore cada vez que se le ocurría un plan demasiado loco, apareció en los ojos de la profesora.

-Ay no –esta vez susurró Hermione, solo Draco la alcanzó a oír y supo de inmediato que lo que seguía a continuación no era nada bueno.

-Señorita Lovegood, estuvo mal que trajera a un animal a su casa sin pedir el consentimiento de los otros, pero el señor Zabini dijo algo muy importante, si quiero que en la vida se hagan responsables, que es un objetivo de haber hecho este viaje al mundo muggle, necesito que todos los miembros tengan un animal, del cual se harán cargo cada uno, y ¿cuál es la diferencia de tener uno aquí que uno en Hogwarts?…. verán, los animales muggles no se pueden educar con magia, así que ustedes se tienen que hacer cargo de cada uno de sus mascotas, el único requerimiento es que no exageren en el tamaño de su animal, no queremos a un caballo dentro del departamento ¿o sí?... además como penalización ustedes serán los únicos de todo el edificio que podrán tener animales.

Y así otra loca, tal vez agradable, pero muy mala idea comenzó.

Los tres chicos (Draco, Blaise y Hermione) acordaron ir a comprar su animal después de clases.

-Antes de que nos vayamos a arreglar para el colegio –dijo Blaise con un brillo malvado en los ojos – tengo una idea.

La idea de Blaise no era mala, de hecho iba a resultar divertida… Hermione aun recordaba la cara de Draco cuando dijo "Como Luna ya tiene a su mascota que tal si elegimos la del otro, ¡Sí!, Granger elegirá la mascota de Draco, Draco la mía y yo la de Granger". La castaña ya tenía una idea de que animal comprarle a Draco, le compraría a su hermano gemelo perdido y con esto sonrió para irse a cambiar para el colegio.

…

Por complicaciones durante el desayuno (como siempre), los magos del último piso apenas lograron llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria.

Lo extraño era que estaba más agitada de lo normal, había demasiada gente fuera de los edificios y algunos se encontraban asomados desde las ventanas como si estuvieran aguardando la llegada de la reina de Inglaterra.

Draco y Hermione se preguntaron porque había tanto alboroto sin que pasara nunca por su mente que los estaban esperando a ellos.

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Llegaron juntos! ¡Awww! –gritaban algunas estudiantes emocionadas por la llegada de Draco, mientras que otras miraban a Hermione con rencor. Los chicos confundidos decidieron ignorarlos y pasaron de largo hacia la entrada, donde los estaban esperando Harry y Ron, quienes de brazos cruzados, estaban bloqueándola formando un fallido intento de barrera humana.

-¿Y bien Malfoy? –dijo Harry levantando la ceja.

-¿Acaso este es uno de tus jueguitos? –este fue Ron, cuyo rostro se había tornado de un rojo tómate.

-Explícate –de nuevo habló el pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?! –alcanzó a articular Draco con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera reprochar, llegó Matt, su compañero de clases.

-Eres mi héroe hermano –le alagó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que Draco diera un paso al frente perdiendo el equilibrio -lo que hiciste quedará en la historia.

-¿Eh? –volvió a hablar el ojigris aún más confundido sin embargo una tercer persona llegó a fastidiar su mañana.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –dijo una chica pelinegra con gafas que estrechó casi a fuerzas la mano del rubio –Haley Jensen, del periódico escolar, dime, ¿Tu relación con Hermione Granger te llevó a cometer tan heroica hazaña? –le preguntó mientras acercaba una extraña cajita hacia su boca.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!?

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste –dijo otra chica que se acercó.

-Para mí ganaste la competencia sin tener que llegar a la meta –agregó otra.

Pronto un tumulto de personas rodeó a Draco inundándolo de preguntas y felicitaciones. El rubio estuvo a punto de gritar, sin embargo fue detenido por el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

Dentro del aula el ambiente no era mucho mejor, casi todo el alumnado hablaba del desenlace de la competencia y varias chicas se habían agrupado para ver a Draco. Este último estaba sentado en su asiento con el puño recargado en la mandíbula, mirando a la ventana y tratando de no escuchar a nadie. Era la primera vez que salvaba la vida de alguien, y las consecuencias no le estaban agradando para nada, por primera vez sintió compasión por Potter.

-Debiste verlo Hermy –le dijo Matt a la castaña –Que mal que estabas inconsciente.

-Oh, yo grabé toda la competencia –se agregó Scott a la conversación – ¿Quieres verla? – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su teléfono celular con el video.

-Ah... –articuló Hermione dispuesta a tomar el artefacto.

-No creo eso le interese –se apresuró a decir Draco arrebatando el teléfono y dejándolo en su mesa volviendo a su posición indiferente de antes.

-Tranquilo hermano, ser un héroe es cansado ¿Eh? –espetó Matt tratando de animarlo. No funcionó.

-Sí, alégrate Draco, ya se acerca Halloween –agregó Scott.

-¿Y eso debería importarme? –dijo Draco mirando a los chicos por primera vez.

-Pues sí –dijo Matt alegremente, a lo que Draco alzó las cejas en espera de una explicación.

-¡Fies-ta! –Volvió a hablar Matt moviendo las manos en señal de baile.

-Sí, haré una fiesta en mi casa –Explicó Scott -Piscina, bandas, DJ's, bebidas y casi todo el colegio irá.

-Será épica –Declaró Matt –Oh oh, ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si tu banda va a tocar? –este comentario hizo que Hermione diera un respingo, tal vez eso de mentir sobre la marca tenebrosa no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Y yo que gano con eso? –preguntó Draco sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues unos buenos grandes –habló Matt y Draco puso cara de confusión.

-Dinero –aclaró Scott

-Pero Malfoy no creo que pueda… –trató de intervenir Hermione, pero Draco se vio más rápido.

-Está bien –aceptó Draco al mismo tiempo que el señor Topall llegaba para dar su clase.

-¿Se puede saber con qué banda vas a tocar? –le susurró Hermione.

-Con la que tú me ayudarás a formar –dijo Draco como si fuera lo más evidente.

-¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte? –respondió la ojimiel indignada.

-Te salve la vida ¿No? Me lo debes –lo dijo el chico con inocencia –como dicen los muggles "ojo por ojo".

-Esa frase no aplica en este caso… -Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el maestro se dispuso a mantener silencio.

-Calmados, calmados, sabemos que la acción del señor Malfoy fue sorprendente –dijo el señor Topall sonriéndole al Slytherin –aprendan jóvenes, él es un hombre de verdad.

Hermione se limitó a resoplar, si, estuvo bien que la hubiera salvado, pero ya era demasiado, ahora hasta se había ganado varias miradas recelosas, incluyendo la del señor Topall. Lo único que quería era que terminara la clase, así que se apuró a resolver los ejercicios para poder salir temprano.

-Un gran tache para la señorita Granger –exclamó el señor Topall para evaluar el trabajo.

-¿Qué?, pero si están bien, los revisé dos veces –argumentó la castaña.

-Sí, pero no usaste el método que les enseñé –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Pero el método que yo utilice es más fácil y….

-Silencio, no para todo tiene que ser una luz en la oscuridad señorita, aprenda a hacer las cosas como se le dicen, y no como usted las quiera hacer –dijo el profesor prestándole atención a otro compañero –se puede ir señorita pero para mañana quiero que me lo entregue en una hojita blanca a color.

Cuando dijo eso Hermione puso una cara de confusión que significa "hoja blanca a color" ¿Quería que usara colores?

Al ver la expresión de la chica el profesor aclaró: -ósea quiero que lo entregue limpio, y hechas con regla las gráficas.

Hermione salió molesta del salón, en parte por lo que le había dicho el profesor, otra parte por la cara de odio de las niñas cuando pasaba a lado de ellas y otra por la cara de Malfoy al verla fallar.

…...

Blaise se encontró con Ginny después de la escuela, la estuvo buscando todo el día hasta que por fin se la encontró.

-Hey tú, pelirroja –gritó Blaise de un extremo del patio principal

Ginny solo pudo voltear y cuando vio quien era el dueño de esa voz se empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Pues me entere de tu pequeño encuentro con calabacita esta mañana –dijo volviendo a reír la chica

-Sí, pues tu amiga está muy loca

-Eso debiste pensarlo cuando decidiste vivir con ella

-Ja, Ja, Ja yo no elegí estar con ella, ella y tu amiga Granger llegaron a nuestro piso… pero al parecer Draco está muy contento de que vivamos con ellas.

-¿A Draco le gusta Luna? –preguntó la chica levantando una ceja

-No seas tonta, le gusta Granger, pero no lo quiere admitir y dudo que lo haga –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Supongo que después de esto me dirás "promete que no le dirás a nadie" –Habló Ginny imitando la voz de Blaise

-Oye, yo no hablo así…. Pero básicamente sí, sino Draco me matara y no tendrás a tu futuro esposo a tu lado.

-¿Mi futuro esposo?, que te hace creer eso

-Pues después de esta noche, desearas que me case contigo pequeña Weasley

-¿Esta noche? –la chica estaba muy confundida

-¿¡Olvidaste que teníamos una cita!?

-No… claro que no

Blaise solo le dirigió una mirada de "sabes que si lo olvidaste"

-Está bien, si lo olvide, pero bueno… nos veremos esta noche –confesó la muchacha despidiéndose de Zabini.

Ginny nunca creyó llegar a sentirse mal por alguien como Blaise Zabini, cada vez que lo veía se sentía la persona más horrible de todas, ella había jugado sucio en la apuesta y después olvidaba la cita, en cambio, parecía que Zabini se estaba esforzando en planearla. No, él era un Slytherin, de seguro solo era uno de sus juegos o incluso una trampa, pero no era mucho peor de lo que Harry le estaba haciendo.

-¡Ginny! –una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió el pensamiento a la pelirroja. Hablando del niño que vivió…

-¡Hola Harry! –saludó falsamente esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace mucho que no hemos hablado.

-Sí, creo que has estado bastante ocupado –dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a sonreír.

-Ah…no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Qué tal salimos a algún lado? –preguntó algo confundido por la actitud de la pequeña Weasley.

-No puedo, lo siento, tengo demasiada tarea –se excusó rápidamente ¿Acaso acababa de rechazar a Harry por Zabini?

-Bueno...Entonces será otro día

-Sí, oye ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Harry –se despidió Ginny y se fue corriendo, no podía seguir sonriendo sin querer darle un puñetazo.

-¡Espera Gi... –el ojiverde trató de detenerla pero se vio interrumpido.

-Hola Harry

-Ah, hola Amanda –saludó con timidez, ya que la había abandonado después de la competencia de Hermione.

-Yo... –dijeron los dos al unísono, por lo que se rieron.

-¡Ja ja! Tú primero –sugirió Amanda

-De acuerdo, yo... Quería disculparme por dejarte ayer de ese modo...

-Ah ¿Eso? No te preocupes, también hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo es tu mejor amiga ¿no? –expresó la chica comprensivamente.

-Sí, es como una hermana para mí –declaró sonriendo y en parte orgulloso –Y Si llegara a pasarle algo...

-Lo importante es que está bien y que la hayan salvado tan heroicamente –le interrumpió igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Claro, la salvó... –dijo pensativo, aún no podía creer que Malfoy la hubiera salvado y lo más extraño era el cómo reaccionó el rubio después de haberla sacado del agua.

-Harry...

-Eh, ¿Si?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –cuestionó Amanda algo sonrojada.

-Emm, no, ya no... –pues Ginny le había cancelado.

-¡Qué bien!, digo, pensaba que podríamos salir a algún lado.

-Me parece bien

-¡Oh! , entonces hasta en la noche –concluyó la chica tratando de contener su felicidad.

Una vez que Amanda se despidió, Harry buscó a Hermione, la chica tenía muchas cosas que explicar, pero prefería que lo hiciera sin Ron a su lado, a veces podía ser… su cerebro actuaba…. ¿Cómo explicarlo?... parecía que la única neurona que a veces poseía le fallaba continuamente.

-Oye Herms! –Gritó y corrió hacia ella antes de que se fuera

-¡Ah!, Hola Harry

-¿Oye no crees que tienes que explicar algo?

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó una muy confundida castaña

-Pues sobre Malfoy –lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ah.. eso, si quieres te explico todo pero acompáñame a la tienda de mascotas ¿Vale?

-¿Tienda de mascotas?

-En el camino te explico

La castaña mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres muggle le explicó a Harry toda la historia de cómo Malfoy se había despertado en la mañana y que todo lo que se decía de ella eran chismes, también le explicó el plan de la Profesora Sprout sobre los animales. En conclusión, Hermione tampoco sabía lo que tramaba Malfoy.

-¡Este! Me lo llevo –dijo la castaña al encargado de la tienda.

-JAJAJA ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy –el muchacho no podía parar de reír

….

Zabini se estaba preparando para su noche especial con cierta chica pelirroja, pero antes tenían que hacer un intercambio de animales, él había pensado en comprarle a Hermione un gato, pero recordó a su feo gato con cara aplastada así que no era buena idea y cambio de animal.

-¿Listos para intercambiar animales? –gritó el moreno para que todos salieran de sus cuartos.

Y en la sala todos estaban reunidos con jaulas de diferentes tamaños, pero ninguno alcanzaba a ver el animal de la otra persona

-Bien que les parece si empieza Zabini –dijo Luna toda emocionada con calabacita en su mano

-Bueno Granger, yo anduve investigando cosas sobre ti – le giñó un ojo a Luna y siguió- Así que esta mascota es muy representativa tuya, aunque no creas que lo hago porque me gustas –dijo dirigiéndole una rápida miraba a Malfoy que estaba muy fastidiado – ya soy de otra.

Hermione cuando vio lo que había en su jaula su sonrisa se ensanchó y corrió a colgarse en un abrazo a Zabini

-¡Gracias! –Dijo emocionada – es una nutria, como mi patronus

-Si Granger, pero no llores –dijo Draco bastante molesto ¿la castaña podía hacer un patronus? ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué no lo sabía? , y todas esas preguntas lo irritaban cada vez más.

-Bien, Malfoy yo te compré a tu Hermano Gemelo .

En el momento que sacó al hurón blanco de su jaula hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y en forma de enojo, pues le recordaba cuando en cuarto año…. Bueno ustedes ya saben que paso, él no lo quería recordar.

Todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas, una vez que se terminaron de burlar del pobre rubio, este le dio su animal a Zabini.

-¡Genial! …¿Qué es? –habló Blaise entusiasmado al ver a su nueva mascota –Hola- saludó al animal- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Blaise

-_Yoo me llaamo Blaisse –_repitió la criatura, provocando que Blaise diera un pequeño respingo.

-¡No! ¡Yo me llamo Blaise! –gritó el chico

-_Yoo me llaamo Blaisse –_repitió otra vez el animal

-¡Que no!... te pondré un nombre así no te llamaras como yo –dijo el moreno un poco desesperado

-_Noo te llamaras commo yo _

El Slytherin no se había dado cuenta que todos estaban muertos de la risa

-¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó un muy molesto Zabini

-Pues veras Zabini- dijo la castaña deteniéndose el estómago, le dolía tanto de la risa –Es un Loro y repite todo lo que dices, a menos que le enseñes palabras

Era un pequeño loro, que podía hablar… o más bien imitar las palabras que uno le decía, Zabini se divertiría demasiado con ese pequeño animal.

….

Ya en la noche, Ginny se encontraba esperando a Zabini atrás de un árbol afuera del edificio, definitivamente nadie podía enterarse sobré su cita, aunque no dudaba que Zabini ya les hubiera contado a todos, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y el Slytherin no hacía acto de presencia, lo que aumentaba su desesperación y nerviosismo, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era la primera vez que salía con alguien mayor y de otra casa y ¿Por qué rayos se había esforzado en arreglarse?.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado? –una voz detrás de ella habló haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

-No pero… no hagas eso me dan cosquillas

Blaise le ofreció la mano a Ginny para que así pudieran caminar juntos hasta el restaurante, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en una mesa cerca del bar y ordenaron su comida con un poco de vino.

-¿De qué vino prefieres pequeña pelirroja?

-Tinto –dijo Weasley rodando los ojos

En ese momento la chica por casualidades del destino volteo discretamente a la puerta de entrada y ahí estaba Harry con un chica colgada de su brazo.

-Mierda, no me tienen que ver aquí –Dicho esto se ocultó debajo de la mesa dejando a un confundido Zabini –Ey!, inventa algo, pero si dices que estoy aquí será tu última cita en toda tu vida –Y con esto volvió a ocultar la cabeza debajo de la mesa

-Bien Harry, vamos por acá –dijo Amanda arrastrando al chico detrás de ella

-¿Zabini?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el ojiverde al ver al Slytherin.

-Te haría la misma pregunta, pero como veras yo estoy aquí… para comer

-¿Ah sí, y por qué hay dos platos?

-Pues porque…. Yo… una chica…. ¿¡Quién es esta hermosa dama!? –era la pregunta perfecta para cambiar de tema

-Soy Amanda mucho gusto –le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero en vez de esto el muchacho se levantó de su silla y le beso la mano, provocando un bufido por parte de Potter.

Al escuchar el beso, Ginny se imaginó lo que sucedía y por eso le dio un buen golpe a Zabini en la espinilla provocando que se sentara de golpe.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos con tu amigo, Harry? , Se ve agradable

-Yo no creo que…. –en ese momento la chica se sentó a lado del Slytherin dejando sin muchas opciones a Harry

Antes de que Harry se sentara, Ginny tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar sin ser notada y así se fue gateando rápidamente hasta la mesa más cercana, continuo su viaje a gatas hasta que llego al bar donde se levantó, pero al hacerlo golpeó un estante provocando que callera una botella de Champagne.

Como Ginny tenía muy buenos reflejos, por algo era la mejor integrante del equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts, agarró la botella antes de que callera completamente al suelo y se rompiera, sin embargó, el ruido que causó captó cierta atención en el lugar.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó un muy confundido Harry Potter -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Amm.. este… -en ese momento volteo a ver la botella que descansaba en su mano y se le ocurrió una idea- ¡Trabajo aquí!

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-¡Sí!, necesitaba dinero para…. ¡oh! Espera, me están llamando yo me voy

-Sí, pero yo no escuche nada

-Adiós chicos –En ese momento le hizo una seña a Zabini para que también saliera del lugar

-Bueno, mucho gusto Potter, Amanda, yo me retiro –se levantó con toda elegancia posible, dejo un billete en la mesa y se retiró del lugar para encontrarse con su cita a fuera del restaurante.

-¿Pelirroja? –Blaise miró en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a su acompañante en un pequeño parque de enfrente sentada en la única banca iluminada.

El Slytherin sonrió y se acercó hacia ella. Ginny no tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta de la presencia de Zabini.

-Gracias por cubrirme –lo dijo con una voz algo decaída

-No es nada, solo que ahora me lo debes –dijo intentando animarla, la pequeña Weasley solo sonrió ligeramente de lado.

-¿Y por qué huiste? , tú y Potter ya no son nada ¿Cierto? –Volvió a hablar el chico, a lo que Ginny de nuevo guardó silencio –No me digas que sigues con él…

-Ya no lo sé…

-Pero estaba allá…con otra chica…

-¡Joder!Ya sé! –Ginny había perdido sus casillas y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, Harry estaba tenía una cita con alguien más, pero ella también había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo se trataba de una apuesta, no contaba ¿o sí?... ¿Quién era el malo entonces?...

Blaise se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, siempre que una chica le lloraba, solía detenerla con un beso y un guiño e incluso un chiste, pero algo le decía que con Ginny no funcionaría.

-Mira, Potter podrá ser un héroe y el salvador del mundo mágico, etcétera etcétera, pero eso no le quita lo idiota que es por querer estar con dos al mismo tiempo…

-Ja, ¿Lo dice el playboy número uno de todo Hogwarts? –respondió la chica riendo ligeramente.

-Oye, es diferente, además a Potter no le queda, yo porque soy una mala persona.

-No es cierto –Ginny volvió a sonreír. Antes le hubiera dado la razón, no obstante, después de haber cumplido su promesa y haberla encubierto, comenzaba a dudarlo– Tan solo un tonto.

-Pero un tonto atractivo, malo ser un tonto y un cuatro ojos cara rajada con complejo de héroe al mismo tiempo –el Slytherin de nuevo había hablado de más, le era imposible ser serio.

-No hables así de él –La pelirroja sabía que sus intenciones no eran molestarla, pero seguía sin soportar que hablara de Harry así, aunque muy pero muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo.

-Así que lo sigues defendiendo, dime ¿llevas enamorada de él desde los 11 años? ¿Y apenas empezó a salir contigo?

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no…te incumbe…–A la chica de molestó lo que dijo Blaise, pero no podía reprocharle nada, pues había acertado.

-Temo decirte que es algo obvio pequeña Weasley, aunque el tipo de niña enamoradiza no va contigo.

-Ni siquiera me conoces…

-Pero planeo hacerlo, planeo llegar a conocerte mejor que nadie más –Blaise se acercaba cada vez más hasta que quedó a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de Ginny, mas se apartó rápidamente de ella. Quería besarla, joder, moría por hacerlo, sin embargo, por primera vez, algo le dijo que ese no era el momento.

-Zabini… -Habló la chica después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Dime

-De nuevo…Gracias…


End file.
